Shards of the Force
by Hobbit Babe
Summary: AU Rey is taken captive by the First Order.
1. Chapter 1

\- Chapter 1✨

"Do not wast your strength fighting me, _scavenger_."

Rey looked up at the hooded man who stood before her. She held her staff at the ready, her eyes narrowed.

"At least _I'm_ not afraid to show my face!" She hissed.

He wasn't going to acknowledge such a _juvenile_ taunt.

"I see you are nothing but a petulant _child_." He said pulling out his lightsaber.

"Do _not_ imagine, that I will hesitate to strike you down, _girl_."

Rey's eyes went wide. _What is that?!_ Something about the weapon warned her that he was serious. That this man, _whoever_ or _whatever_ he was, would _kill_ her without a second thought.

"I don't know _who_ or _what_ you are, but if you come near me, I. Will. Kick. Your. Ass." She threatened.

He laughed. " _What_ I am is a knight of Ren. _Who_ I am is of no concern to you, little _girl_."

She sneered. "Is that supposed to _impress_ me? Am I supposed to be _afraid_?" She taunted.

She _was_ afraid, he could feel it. He lunged, she did her best to counter him, but he was just to damn _fast_!

She ended up with him on top of her, one hand on her throat, the other pointing that horrible weapon at her chest. She could see her staff, just out of reach.

"Don't be an _idiot_ , had I wished, I could have killed you a _dozen_ times by now." He hissed, feeling her intent.

He was grudgingly impressed with the girl. It was rare to find a force sensitive these days. The girl was raw, untrained, and yet she'd very _nearly_ bested him. If he'd been even _half_ a second slower, her staff would have connected with his neck. Needless to say, that would _not_ have ended well for him.

 _How intriguing._ He thought.

She glared up at him, as though she could see through his helmet. "What do you _want_ with me?!" She asked gritting her teeth.

"I? _I_ want nothing from you. It is the First Order that _wants_ you." He said, in a mocking tone.

She wanted to slap him, to rip off that stupid helmet, and give him a bloody nose.

"If you wish to continue living, you will come quietly. If you resist further, or try to run, I will _end_ you _scavenger_." He said, before pulling her up and spinning her around, her hands were suddenly bound behind her back.

There were tears of frustration in her eyes, but she _wouldn't_ let them fall.

"It is unfortunate that one ever bothered training you in the Force, if they _had_ , then you _might_ have stood a chance." He said unable to resist a parting shot.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Chapter 2✨

Apparently the First Order wanted something from her. _Are they really stupid enough to think I know anything about the resistance?_

He watched the girl, now that he actually _looked_ at her, he was surprised to find that she was in fact, quite attractive. _This girl, why does she capture my attention so? Perhaps-_ _ **no**_ _I have never allowed that kind of distraction before, why should I allow it now?_ He scolded himself.

He thought the matter settled, he was _wrong_.

As the shuttle landed he tapped his fingers impatiently, why did he feel as if ants were crawling beneath his skin? _The girl, it's her emotions I'm feeling._ He blinked, had he really attuned himself to her without even _knowing_ it? _How very strange._

Later, as he made his way to the interrogation room, he was suddenly bowled over by a wave of fear and pain. He gasped, clutching the wall for support. _Why is this happening?!_

He collected himself, glad that no one had been around to see that.

Rey bit back a scream as she felt one of her fingernails tear away from the nail bed. "You're wasting your time. I don't know anything about the resistance!" She hissed.

The interrogator slapped her. " _I_ will decide that." He said coldly.

She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain to come back. But it didn't.

"Pulling out fingernails? _Really_ Davers? _My_ , we _have_ gotten rusty _haven't_ we?" Kylo said from the doorway. His voice oozing contempt and derision.

Rey's eyes snapped open, it was _him_ , the man who'd captured her.

She looked so small, so beaten down sitting there. It made him want to _hurt_ someone. _What is wrong with me?!_ He wondered.

"Sir? I- I was just-" the interrogator stammered.

"If _you_ can't do your job, then _I_ will. Now, get. _out_." Kylo hissed, smirking as the slimy little man practically ran from the room.

Rey watched the hooded man wearily, surely he would hurt her _much_ worse than the so-called interrogator had. But then, something wholly unexpected happened. The terrifying figure before her, removed his helmet, revealing a young, handsome face. Then he sat down, and began to clean and bandage her injured fingers.

"You seem to have a talent for getting into trouble. Whatever did you _do_ to earn an interrogation so quickly?" He asked, narrowing his dark eyes at her.

She looked away. _Whatever his game is, I_ _won't_ _play it._ She thought.

"If you must know, I punched a guard." She said sharply.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Chapter 3✨

She glared at him when he laughed. "It _isn't_ funny." She huffed, looking away again.

He was smirking when she turned to face him. "Oh, but it _is_." He said, _highly_ amused.

As she looked at him, she realized that he was attractive, alright, _very_ attractive. _Oh, this isn't good._

Now that he could see her clearly, he realized how truly _beautiful_ she was. _So she's beautiful, get_ _over_ _it._ He told himself sternly.

"If I make you an offer, will you accept it?" He asked her.

"That would depend on the offer." She replied.

He nodded. "I need an assistant. You see, part of my job involves locating and acquiring Sith artifacts, _few_ of which are on this planet."

She looked confused. "Why offer this to me?" She asked.

He considered her question. "Because you are a force sensitive, and for some odd reason, I find you _intriguing_." He answered honestly.

"What would I have to do?" She asked, a slight quaver in her voice.

He caught her chin, tilting her face up until she was looking him in the eyes. "You would train with me to strengthen and hone your Force abilities, meanwhile, you would assist me in my duties as a knight of Ren, and as a member of the First Order."

She was barely holding it together. _Don't cry, don't cry. Just agree, and maybe you can escape later._ She thought.

"I agree." She said quietly.

He smiled. "Excellent."

That night as he tried to sleep, he thought about the girl asleep in the next room. She was, quite simply, _fascinating_. _You_ _want_ _her, don't you?_ He asked himself. _And what if I_ _do_ _? It's not as if I'll act on it! I do have_ _some_ _self control!_ He argued with himself for some time before _finally_ falling asleep.

Rey on the other hand, was fast asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. The stressful day finally taking it's toll. She had a strange dream, in it, she saw his face, her dark-eyed capturer. But he looked so sad, so lost. She wanted to reach out to him, to comfort him, but something held her back. The next morning, she woke with tears in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Chapter 4✨

Over the next few months, Rey proved to be an efficient, if occasionally _combative_ assistant. To be honest, he'd always liked a challenge, and this beautiful girl was _certainly_ that.

Then she tried to run away.

Somehow she'd pried open the window in her room. _It was bolted from the outside! How did she-_ He pitched the bridge of his nose and cursed. He should have seen this coming, she'd witnessed a brutal interrogation earlier. _Idiot! You saw how upset she was, and yet you ignored it!_ He hissed at himself.

He caught her not an hour later, trying to Hotwire a Tie Fighter, her ankles sticking out beneath it as she worked.

"Oh _dear_ , it's so _difficult_ to find a way off planet _isn't_ it?" He asked sarcastically, as he surprised her, grabbing her ankle and hauling her out from underneath the small ship.

"Shut _up_ , Kylo!" She snapped, sitting up and trying to kick him away. "Can you really _blame_ me? What would _you_ do in my place?"

"I cannot deny, that your place I would _also_ seek to escape. At the same time, what do you imagine would happen to _me_ if I _allowed_ it?" He asked, looking her in the eyes as he took her hand and pulled her up.

Her face fell, and she looked away quickly before he could see the tears in her eyes. "I _hate_ it here, how can I stay and not lose myself?" She whispered.

He frowned, catching her chin and turning her face until their eyes met. "You _shouldn't_ have had to see what you saw. Despite all your ferocity and bluster, you are a _gentle_ person. I've felt that since we met. It was unfair of me to expect you to so easily cope with the harsh realities here."

His hand moved, coming to rest on her soft cheek.

She closed her eyes, leaning in to his touch.

He wanted so _badly_ to kiss her, _despite_ how annoyed he was at her escape attempt.

It felt good to be touched so gently, but no, it was more, _much_ more than that. She _wanted_ him. _Oh gods, no!_

She pulled away, feeling strangely empty.

"W- we should be getting back, it's late, and I know you have inspection tomorrow." She stammered looking away, looking _anywhere_ but at him, her hands were trembling.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Chapter 5✨

It wasn't until a month later that she actually escaped. Kylo stalked the woods outside of Starkiller base, looking for her. He wasn't quite sure what he'd do when he found her. He was furious, didn't she _know_ what would happen to them both if this continued?!

By the time he tracked her down the sun was setting, a dangerous thing on such a snowy planet. Fortunately she wasn't an idiot, therefore she had chosen to hide in a cave filled with hot springs.

He slipped inside, as silent as a ghost. There she was, asleep on the far side of the cavern. He smirked, removing his helmet, gloves and cloak. That done, he sat to one side of the opening and began to meditate. After a few hours he heard her stir and his dark eyes snapped open.

She knew he was there, his dark presence wasn't something you could ignore. Even if you _wanted_ to.

"You know, I'd _almost_ convinced myself, that you wouldn't run away again." He drawled.

She narrowed her eyes. "As if it matters!" She hissed. "Just let me go! Don't you have some helpless villagers to kill?" She taunted.

He didn't move, he could feel her intention. To anger him into moving away from the opening, so that she could run.

"I can feel what you're trying to do Rey, and it won't work."

She snorted. "Well it was worth a try." She grumbled.

He chuckled darkly, "I _do_ admire your spirit, but eventually my superiors will tire of this foolishness. They will _kill_ you. And that is not something I want."

"I don't _care_!" She snapped. Suddenly she felt herself pulled to her feet and pinned against the cavern wall.

"You _should_." He snarled, stalking closer and closer, until he stood only inches away. "They won't just kill you, they will _break_ you." He said, glaring at her. "Do you truly think I have _any_ wish to see that happen?!"

"Why do you even _care_? If I'm so much trouble then _let_ them!" She sobbed, her knees threatening to give out.

He grimaced, "It has never been my intention to cause you pain." He sighed, threading his long fingers through her hair.

She wanted him to let her go, and yet she didn't. His eyes bored into hers. " _Please_ , don't throw your life away." He said, softly.

And then, he was kissing her. One moment he was staring into her eyes, the next his lips were on hers. One of his hands cupping the back of her head, the other on her upper arm keeping her pinned as he released his force hold. This time her knees did buckle, but he caught her easily.

When he finally stopped kissing her they were lying on her blankets. " _Rey_." He said her name with reverence. "I _want_ you, and- I _care_ about you. I've never felt this for _anyone_ before." He whispered caressing her cheek.

She blushed. "I- I feel the same way, but then, you already _know_ that."

He smiled, and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Chapter 6✨

The next morning found her asleep in his arms. She woke feeling confused, why was she warm and comfortable? Shouldn't she be chilled and sore after sleeping on the floor of a cave? Then she remembered, She'd woken up in the middle of the night, and he'd been waiting for her.

She blushed remembering his kisses. It felt wonderful to be held, to be _wanted_ after so long alone. She _shouldn't_ want him, but she did. She wanted him and she couldn't escape it.

Rey pressed herself closer to him, and was startled to feel his arms tighten around her, a soft kiss pressed to her temple. She looked up at him to find his dark eyes open and watching her.

"I want you to _promise_ , that you won't run again." He said softly, almost pleading.

She bit her lip, as much as she wanted to protest, he was right. Running would only get her killed. And there was something else, he hadn't lied when he said he cared about her, she could _feel_ it.

"I promise." She said trying to look away. But he caught her chin and gently tilted her face up claiming her lips in a searing kiss.

The first time he kissed her she'd been too surprised to respond much. The second time she had responded, but she'd been so nervous! This time she practically melted the moment his lips touched hers.

Clearly her body knew _who_ and _what_ it wanted. Who was she to question that?

She moaned softly as he began to kiss her neck and jaw-line.

Kylo was beside himself with want. Holding her, kissing her, was beyond _anything_ he'd ever felt before. He decided then and there that he would do everything in his power to make this girl his own. Then suddenly, she pulled away.

"Kylo, we need to stop. I- I'm not ready for anything beyond kissing. And I don't want to frustrate or tease you." She said quickly, afraid he'd take her pulling away as rejection.

She needn't have worried. He could feel her uncertainty, _clearly_ last night had been her first kiss.

"You don't _ever_ need to explain yourself to me. Though I _do_ appreciate your concern." He said, gently pulling her back into his arms to hold her.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Chapter 7✨

He allowed himself a few more moments to enjoy kissing her, but all to soon it was time to leave. After all, he couldn't be absent for long, not without facing questions he'd rather not answer.

They gathered her things quickly, and much to Rey's disappointment Kylo replaced his helmet along with his cloak and gloves.

"We won't be going back the way you came." he said, gently taking her hand and leading her to the back of the cave. There, an opening was cleverly concealed behind an outcrop.

Rey stared in awe at the ruined city before her. "Wha- how? How is something like this even possible?"

Kylo was watching her, feeling quite pleased with himself. It had been weeks since he'd visited this ruin, but it had always been his favorite place to be alone, to meditate. Hearing her words he chuckled.

"You'd be surprised, this is actually one of the smaller cities the order found when we landed."

Her eyes widened, "there are places bigger than this?"

Beneath his helmet, he smirked. "One of them nearly spans a continent."

"My gods, how far does it go?" She asked distractedly.

This place was amazing! The whole mountain had apparently been hollowed out to make this city. Nearly everything was completely intact, though a few of the larger buildings had some damage. The little rubble there was had been cleared from the streets. Oddly enough, the city was still illuminated, even after thousands of years.

"It's about fifteen miles long, the path we'll take comes up about three miles away from the base. Which means we should cover at least nine miles today." He said, trying not to think about how soft her lips were, how perfectly she fit into his arms.

She nodded, wishing he wasn't wearing that awful helmet. Ever since she'd heard his real voice, seen his real face, it seemed like a parody of the man she knew was really there. Though that might be the point, to terrify his enemies.

They weren't in any real hurry, as most healthy people can walk ten miles in a day. So by the time they made nine miles and stopped for the night, the sun had already set.

She was unsurprised to find that he'd apparently been this way many times before. He'd even claimed one of the smaller undamaged houses and turned it into a permanent camp. It was quite beautiful actually. A sitting room, a rustic looking kitchen with a hearth and a midsize bedroom.

Once they were inside Kylo removed his helmet, gloves and cloak, setting them on the low table in the sitting room, earning a relived smile from Rey. "I'm glad to see your face again Kylo." She said going to him and running her fingers through his dark hair.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Chapter 8✨

He smiled softly. "You don't like the helmet do you?" He asked, sounding amused.

She shook her head. "It- It's creepy. Like you aren't human, but something- something twisted, mechanical."

"Unfortunately it's often quite necessary. Can you imagine _anyone_ in the order following someone they weren't afraid of?" He asked with a smirk.

"No, not really. I just wish... " she trailed off, uncertain how he'd take what she had to say. "I wish we didn't have to go back."

He looked pensive. "Rey, I need you to understand. If I let you go, my life is forfeit, and so is _yours_. Even _I_ cannot simply do as I please." He said with a regretful look in his eyes.

"You're as much a captive as I am, aren't you?" She asked softly.

"In a way, but unlike you, I _chose_ this cage." He answered, pulling her into his arms and down onto the cushions that served as seating.

"Can you forgive me?" He whispered, running his long fingers through her soft, dark hair, gently pulling her braid apart until her hair fell lose around her shoulders. _Gods_ she was beautiful.

She looked confused. "Forgive you? For taking me prisoner? I- I don't think you had a choice Kylo."

He sighed. "There is always a choice. It may be between the unthinkable and _death_ , but it is still a choice."

She nodded, "I think I understand what you mean." She said softly, stroking his cheek. "I forgive you."

He smiled and closed his eyes, leaning in to her touch. "Thank you my starlight."

She blushed. _Why did he call me that?_ She wondered.

She must have been quite distracted, because the next thing she knew he was whispering in her ear.

"I might have to call you that again if _this_ is the reaction I get. You are absolutely _stunning_ when you blush."

She started to reply, but before she could he gently pressed her into the cushions and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

He couldn't believe she'd forgiven him, then she blushed and oh _gods_ , he couldn't help himself! He wouldn't go further then she wanted, but he needed to kiss her, to hold her.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Chapter 9✨

She couldn't get enough of him. This strange, confusing man. Did he know he'd stolen her first kiss last night? She suspected he might. He pulled away trailing kisses from her cheek to her jaw-line, down to her neck and collar-bone. Then back up, until he caught her lips again. She moaned softly, and he shamelessly took advantage of that to deepen the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, both of them were flushed and breathing hard. "I think we should stop for now, you are _far_ more tempting than you realize." He teased, threading his long fingers through her hair and stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

She blushed, she'd never felt such want, such _lust_ for another person before! If she were honest, it frightened her. To trust another person like that, she _never_ would have risked it before. But he was different, she could _feel_ how much he'd grown to care for her since her capture months ago. Though it was strange that she hadn't noticed it before last night. Then it hit her, he'd been hiding his feelings. Probably for weeks!

 _I wonder..._

She reached out with her feelings, _there._ She felt how much he cared about her, how much he wanted her. And beneath that, _oh gods! He loves me! How- how is that possible?_

She heard a startled gasp from him as he pulled away. When she opened her eyes he was striding out the door, his shoulders tense.

"Wait!" She called jumping up and grabbing his wrist. When he turned around he looked so vulnerable it made her want to cry.

His expression quickly turned cold. "What could you _possibly_ have to say that I would want to hear?" He hissed.

She was completely taken aback by this emotional one-eighty. "I- I'm sorry for invading your privacy, that was _wrong_. But I get the feeling that's not why you're upset."

"Oh really? _Do_ enlighten me." He said with all the warmth of an icicle.

She frowned. "I think you're worried that I won't or _can't_ return your feelings. You're _wrong_." She said gently.

He blinked, was it possible? "I- I don't-"

"There's an easy way to solve this, look as deep as you want." She said letting go of his wrist and closing her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Chapter 10✨

He could have walked away. _How could she feel anything for me?_

But, something warned him not to ignore this. So he gently placed a hand on her cheek and closed his eyes.

She didn't love him, and _yet_ what she felt was so very, _very_ close to love that it shocked him.

 _She's falling for me! How? How could someone so gentle and kind want anything to do with- with me?_

He opened his eyes to find her eyes shut, her shoulders tense. _She's afraid I'll reject her._ He realized.

Her eyes were still closed when she felt him pull her close and kiss her. "I'm sorry my starlight, I _love_ you, and I want you so, _so_ much." He whispered.

When he pulled away he was pleased to see her blushing.

"I think we should get inside, it isn't exactly safe here at night." He said gently pulling her inside and locking the door.

They didn't get further than the cushions in the sitting room before he was kissing her again, this time with an intent to do _more_ than just hold her while they kissed, but first he would need to convince her.

He pulled away gasping, flushed with want. "Rey, I-"

Suddenly the lights on the street went out. He jumped up turning off the few lights in the room.

Rey tried to speak, to ask what the _hell_ had just happened, but she was prevented by kylo's hand covering her mouth.

"Do _not_ make a sound my love. _Listen_." He whispered.

She listened, reached out with her feelings, and wanted to _scream_. Out there in the dark, were hundreds of predators. Looking to eat _anything_ that moved.

She shuddered pressing herself closer to him. He felt her fear, her panic. He stroked her hair and whispered. "I won't let _anything_ hurt you. You need _not_ be so afraid."

"What _are_ they?!" She whispered.

"I've no idea, but they won't be going anywhere until dawn. So we should be getting to bed."

He felt her flinch. "I meant bed as in sleep, Rey. You will be safer with me."

That was of corse bullshit, she would be just as safe alone in his bedroom or here in the sitting room. But really, who could blame him? He _loved_ her, and she was terrified right now. He wouldn't be able to sleep for worrying about her even if he _could_ shut out her fear.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Chapter 11✨

She woke up in his arms, draped across his bare chest. She tensed up remembering the creatures from the night before, but no, the lights outside were back on. She relaxed snuggling closer to him.

When he tilted her chin up to kiss her, she made a soft, pleased sound, kissing him back and twining her fingers in his hair.

When he finally broke the kiss, she was flushed, trembling slightly.

 _It's so strange to know that someone wants me._ She thought.

"Do you have _any_ idea how beautiful you are?" He asked, stroking her cheek with the back of his knuckles.

She blushed. "Kylo, I _know_ what you want, I want it too, but I've never-"

"I know, and I won't ask for anything you aren't willing to give." He said softly.

Rey was suddenly very aware of how little was separating them. She wasn't wearing anything but underwear and a thin shift, and all he had on were his pants. She blushed again just thinking about it.

Did it _really_ matter _when_ she gave herself to him? Yes, she was nervous, but that was to be expected. She knew what she wanted, she wanted _him_ , all of him.

"Kylo, I- I want to give myself to you." She said feeling terrified and elated at the same time.

The moment the words left her lips he moved her onto her back, straddling her hips.

"Are you certain? Once I have you, I will _never_ let you go, you would be _mine_." He said running his long fingers through her soft hair.

"I _want_ to be yours." She said as she reached up and kissed him.

After that, there was no more coherent thought.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Chapter 12✨

They made it back to base just as the sun was setting. When they arrived General Hux was waiting for them.

"My lord, supreme leader Snoke commands your presence. You are also instructed to bring the girl with you."

Kylo stiffened. _How could he know?_

 _"How could I_ _not_ _know?"_ His master taunted. _"Bring the girl to me. I would know the one who has so ensnared my apprentice."_

Kylo felt uneasy about this, his master had _never_ taken an interest in him beyond the academic.

 _"We shall be there shortly, Master."_ He clinched his fists, wanting more than anything to keep his love _away_ from his master. _But why? Has he ever harmed you before? Why are you so worried? The other knights of Ren have wives, lovers and even children. Who's really going to care?_

He tried to reason with himself, but couldn't shake the deep sense of unease that had settled over him.

* * *

The creature known as Snoke laughed to himself. So the boy had taken a lover had he? _The girl is strong with the Force. This could be an opportunity, If they were to have children..._ He stopped himself before his apprentice could pick up on his intentions.

* * *

Rey felt an unnatural cold, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

"Kylo, I don't want to go in there." She said in a small, soft voice.

He turned to look at her "When I told you last night, that I wouldn't let anything hurt you, I _meant_ it." He said tilting her face up to kiss her briefly.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her.

"I trust you." She said slipping her small hand into his and bracing herself for what lay behind the door.

Rey bit back a scream. She didn't know what she had expected, but it _wasn't_ this! Kylo's master was a reptilian looking humanoid, but that wasn't what frightened her. What frightened her was that the creature looked _dead_. And yet it _moved_ , it _breathed_ , it _watched_ her.

 _I am stronger than this._ She scolded herself. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them she was calm.

"Well done girl, you have controlled your fear. Not an easy task for one so new to the Force." The creature said.

Rey forced herself to bow slightly. "Thank you my lord Snoke." She said stiffly.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Chapter 13✨

"Master, may I ask why you've called us here?" Kylo asked.

"Ah, straight to the point as always. Very well. I wanted to see this girl for myself, since I've already _heard_ so much about her." Snoke said with a sly grin.

Kylo barely restrained himself. He had been taught how to make _use_ of his anger, not how to suppress it. And it nearly undid him. He wouldn't have been able to do it but for Rey, he _couldn't_ put her in danger.

"My lord, did you _really_ summon us just to confirm the latest gossip?" He deadpanned.

Snoke laughed "Indeed not, I also wanted to give you an assignment. You will go to Endor, there you will find what you have been seeking."

"Vader's body, it's on _Endor_?! But I thought we'd already searched there?" Kylo asked intrigued.

"We did, but it seems we were careless." Snoke answered.

"You may leave." Snoke said, dismissing them.

Kylo bowed, took Rey's hand, and lead her away.

As soon as they were safely away he pulled her into his arms.

"Kylo, take me with you to Endor. _Please_ , I can't stay here alone!" She asked in a small, frightened voice.

"I will, I _wouldn't_ leave you here." He said, for some reason the thought of leaving her here _terrified_ him.

* * *

She sighed contentedly as she lay in his arms, while he ran his long fingers through her hair. It had been an interesting day to say the _least_.

"Tell me, what's Endor like?" She asked.

He shifted slightly to look her in the eyes. "It's a forest moon. The natives build their villages in the trees."

She smiled. "That sounds nice." She said sleepily, and then she was dreaming.

Part of him wanted to sleep, but another larger, (Or perhaps more _stubborn_ ) part of him flatly _refused_. Insisting that as long as she was here, she was in _danger_.

So he contented himself with some light meditation. He would be glad to leave this place.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Chapter 14✨

When the sun finally came up over the horizon Kylo was still awake. He'd been meditating most of the night, and the more did, the more he was certain, that someone here meant harm to the women he loved. He would _kill_ whoever was planning such a foolish thing.

Rey shifted slightly in her sleep and he turned to look at her, she was so beautiful. It felt strange to know that such a kind, gentle person wanted him, _loved_ him even. Yes, she did love him now, he could feel it.

He leaned over, gently kissing her awake, and was gratified to feel her immediately respond, kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

After a long moment he pulled away smiling. "Good morning my starlight, did you sleep well?" He asked.

"You _know_ I did, what about you?"

He tried to avoid the question, but to no avail. She had picked up on his unease.

"Kylo, tell me what's wrong. Even if I can't help, I can at _least_ listen."

He sighed, a little annoyed at being found out so easily. "There _is_ something you should know, I didn't want to frighten you but- Someone here means you harm."

Her mouth dropped open. "What? _Why_? What could I _possibly_ have done-"

"I _love_ you. That would be reason enough for some." He said grimly.

She shuddered. "The sooner we get out of here the better."

He pulled her into his arms and held her close. "I'm going to take you away from here, and we are _never_ coming back."

"But you said-"

"I know, and that is still true, but there are ways-" He stopped himself from finishing that thought.

"We shouldn't talk about this now."

She nodded, confused, but still willing to trust him.

Less than an hour later they boarded his shuttle, along with four stormtroopers, and of corse a pilot and a co-pilot.

He realized that he would, more than likely than not, have to kill all these men in order to escape. This didn't bother him, he was quite used to killing when it was necessary. But it might frighten and distress Rey. That _did_ bother him.

He frowned, annoyed with the situation. Once they were aboard and alone in their private cabin he pushed back the hood of his cloak and removed his helmet.

"Rey, there is something we need to discuss."


	15. Chapter 15

\- Chapter 15✨

"Oh?" She asked turning around.

"I'm going to kill everyone who came aboard with us." He said calmly.

"I- I think I understand. But wouldn't it be _easier_ to escape if they were helping us?" She replied looking a bit worried.

He was prepared for her to be upset, or for her to argue with him, or even be disgusted by what he planed to do. Instead, she offered a logical suggestion. He was impressed to say the least.

They moved to sit down on the large bed facing each other.

He considered her point, it _would_ be easier to escape if they had help. However, it might put Rey in danger, that was _completely_ unacceptable.

Perhaps if he waited until the mission was complete, if he intimidated them enough. _This could work._

"That _is_ a feasible alternative, but it's also dangerous, and I _won't_ risk your safety. If your idea is to work, then I want you _out_ of it."

She sighed, "Kylo, I appreciate that you love me, that you want to keep me safe. But I'm _not_ some shrinking violet! Or have you _forgotten_ who nearly kicked your ass back on Jakku?"

He laughed. "I'm _well_ aware of your skill with a staff, but you cannot yet use the force to your advantage. Consider: what do you think would happen if someone were to _hurt_ you?"

"You would kill them, or _worse_ , because you love me. Also, I suspect that's how you've been trained." She answered.

He nodded. "Very perceptive, one day you will be as powerful as I am, if not _more_ so. But until then, you _must_ allow me to protect you."

She rolled her eyes. " _Fine_ , but the _moment_ I'm able to defend myself you have to _let_ me." She grumbled, thoroughly annoyed with the situation.

She got up to fetch her Datapad. It was one of the few things she'd brought with her from Jakuu. A salvaged thing she'd spent months repairing.

"Of course." He answered. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he gently pulled Rey back onto the bed, eliciting a startled shriek from her.

She gave him a mock glare. " _Stop_ that." She said, gently swatting him.

" _Make_ me." He teased, pressing a soft kiss to her neck.

She blushed when he began to kiss her neck. Then he began to undo the fastenings at the back of her tunic, sliding it down her shoulders. She shivered, his touch was _addictive_. He peppered kisses over her bare shoulders, making her gasp and bite her lip.

She was so soft, so warm and pliant, and she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. _If this is a dream, then let me never wake up._ He thought, as he turned her just enough to claim her soft lips.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Chapter 16✨

When they finally emerged from their cabin, it was late afternoon.

After a short walk they arrived at the ship's sitting room/galley. The four troopers were deeply engrossed in a game of cards, their helmets having been discarded hours before.

Kylo cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, there is someone I would like you to meet. This is Rey, she is _mine_."

The stormtroopers stood at attention before Kylo even spoke. "Sir! What can we do for you, Sir!"

"At ease." He said leading Rey over to the Galley. She didn't much like 'space food' but she ate it without complaint. _It isn't great, but I've certainly had worse._

Kylo needed to make an initial report for the mission, so he returned to their cabin, though he had to talk himself into leaving Rey behind in the galley. _I can't be with her every waking moment. I have to trust her to keep herself safe, and to call me if she's ever in danger._

Still, he kept himself attuned to her as he wrote out his report, right now she was happily chatting with one of the troopers, _Finn_ , was it? He felt a bit jealous. _Get_ _ahold_ _of_ _yourself!_ _She's_ _only_ _talking_ _to_ _the_ _boy."_

Rey hadn't expected to make any friends. Yet here she was talking mechanics with one of the Stormtroopers. His name was Finn, and he was actually a nice person.

"How'd you make a speeder do _that_?" He asked, surprised to have met someone who liked mechanics as much as he did.

She laughed. "Once you replace the intake valves, it's actually pretty _easy_."

"So, I _have_ to ask, how the _hell_ did you end up with _Kylo_ _Ren_?"

She blushed. "It's a long story, but we met on Jakku." She answered, looking away, not liking that she had to omit most of the truth.

"Really? Cause we were there not long- oh." He remembered the girl they'd taken prisoner on Jakku.

"I shouldn't ask this, but... He treats you alright doesn't he?" Finn asked when his morals finally got the better of him.

She blinked. "He's very good to me. _Why_?"

He looked away, a little embarrassed. "It's just that, well... He isn't known for being the nicest guy."

"I'm aware, but Finn, if I wasn't _happy_ with him, I wouldn't _be_ with him." She said patting his hand.

Finn nodded. "Good to hear."


	17. Chapter 17

\- Chapter 17✨

He was still working on his report when she came back. She opened the door quietly, and seeing that he was still typing away at his Datapad, she retrieved her own and pulled up an old holo book. It turned out to be a decent read. An hour or so ticked by.

Suddenly she felt Kylo slide his arms around her from behind and press a soft kiss to her temple. She set down her Datapad and leaned back into his arms with a contented sigh.

"So, you enjoyed meeting the troopers?" He whispered in her ear.

She turned around just enough to face him. "Actually, yes. They were very polite. I even got to talk mechanics with one of them." She answered smiling.

"Rey, I still might have to _kill_ them all." He said looking pensive.

"I know." She said looking a bit sad.

"I have _no_ wish to hurt you. But if you make friends with one of them, and it turns out to be a choice between _them_ or _us_ , I _will_ choose _us_." He warned, pulling her onto his lap to hold and comfort her.

"I understand that. I even _agree_ with it..." She sounded upset.

"But it still _upsets_ you." He finished her thought.

"Yes. But it _shouldn't_! That's the kind of thinking that gets people killed." She said frustrated with herself.

He laughed. "My love, only _you_ would be frustrated because you weren't practical enough to suit yourself." He said pulling her in for a kiss.

She happily kissed him back. "I _love_ you, Kylo." She said as they broke the kiss.

He smiled. "That's the first time you've said that to me."

She blushed. "I know."

The moment she finished speaking, he pinned her to the bed, kissing her senseless.

"I love you too, my starlight. So, very, _very_ much." He said stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

She closed her eyes as he caught her soft, plush, lips in a heated kiss. She'd never felt so at peace, so _whole_ , as she did in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

\- Chapter 18✨

Kylo woke in the middle of the night to find Rey turning in her sleep, shivering. He sat up, snagging the blanket at the foot of the bed. Laying back down, he gently tucked her against his side, and draped the blanket over her.

she woke slightly, feeling him pull her close and cover her bare shoulders with a blanket. She sighed, falling back to sleep.

He smiled softly, watching her sleep. He would _never_ get enough of her. He loved _being_ with her, loved falling asleep, and waking up with her in his arms, her soft body pressed against him. He was, he realized, thoroughly _addicted_ to her.

* * *

In the morning, he woke up to find her still tucked into his side, asleep with a smile on her lovely face. He slid a hand up from her waist and began to rub small circles on her back, waking her slightly.

She nearly _purred_ when he kissed her fully awake. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and roll them over so that she was laying beneath him. "Good morning." He said, pressing a kiss to her neck.

She felt so wanted, so _safe_. It wouldn't be easy to get up today, she decided. Sadly, they would need to be up and about soon, as they were due to arrive in the Endor system in just a few hours

A call came in over the com causing Kylo to roll his eyes and sigh. "What _is_ it?" He asked tersely, answering this _very_ unwelcome interruption.

"Sir, Supreme leader Snoke commands that you make contact immediately." Kylo tensed. _Calm down, he can't possibly know what you plan to do_.

"I will be there in a moment." He said as calmly as he could, shutting off the com, and pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

"What is it you wish, Master?" Kylo asked, trying desperately to conceal his new found revulsion for the creature.

"I have begun to doubt your loyalty _boy_. Therefore you will _kill_ the girl, and bring her body to me, as _proof_ that I am _wrong_."

The only thing that saved Kylo from betraying himself was his _complete_ and _utter_ shock. "It will be done." He forced himself to say, as though he didn't care about her in the slightest.

 _I would sooner kill myself, than so much as touch her in anger._ He thought as he turned off the long-range communicator.

A soft gasp drew his attention, Rey stood in the doorway, her eyes wide. Her complexion, already pale from months of captivity, was absolutely _ashen_.

She tried to run, but he was faster. He caught her wrist and spun her into his arms pressing her against the wall. He felt like his heart was breaking as he looked down at her pale, tear-streaked face.

 _She really thinks I'd kill her._ "Rey, open your eyes and _look_ at me."

She shivered in fear, but did what he asked.

"I am _not_ going to kill you." He took her hand and placed it against the side of his face. "I know you're frightened, but reach out with your feelings, let me _prove_ that I would _never_ hurt you."


	19. Chapter 19

\- Chapter 19✨

She'd never been so scared, but when she opened her eyes he looked so- so _heart-broken_. _He wouldn't hurt me._ She realized as she reached out with her feelings.

He _was_ planing to kill someone, but it _wasn't_ her. The rage he felt at his master was almost _overwhelming_ , and beneath it, his affection and love for her. It _awed_ her just how _much_ he loved and wanted her, and she felt a little ashamed for having doubted him.

"Kylo, I'm sorry, I _shouldn't_ -"

"No, _I_ am sorry. I should have _warned_ you that something like this could happen."

She let out a short bark of laughter. "You _couldn't_ have known." She said softly.

"But I should have _guessed_. Because I didn't, I _frightened_ you. I. _Hate_. that." He said, clearly upset with himself.

He leaned down kissing away her tears. "Rey, why did you follow me?" he asked gently.

"I felt your tension, and I- I was worried." She said looking away, feeling a bit guilty.

He felt a little annoyed with her, but he squashed the feeling. _It doesn't matter, nothing matters but keeping her safe._

He replaced his helmet and hood, igniting his lightsaber as he stepped into the ships common room.

He stood there for a moment, then turned off his weapon, setting it on the table in front of him, he pushed back his hood and removed his helmet.

The four troopers stared at him in alarm. No one had seen his face since he'd been brought to the First Order as a child. _This can't be good._ They thought.

"I have decided to defect. Any of you who wish to return to the order are _welcome_ to do so. Anyone attempting betrayal, will immediately be _killed_. More importantly, if _any_ of you attempt to harm the girl, or even _look_ at her in a way I don't like, I will _mutilate_ you, and I will leave you _alive_. Do we have an understanding?"

The troopers had _no_ doubt that Kylo was serious. In their experience he _never_ made threats he wasn't prepared to carry out.

"We're with you sir!"

Kylo narrowed his eyes as he looked at each trooper in turn. He detected fear, respect and even irritation, but no deception or ill intent. In fact, Finn, the young trooper that Rey had befriended, felt _relief_ at the thought of defecting.

" _Good_. Inform the pilot that we will _not_ be going to Endor. He is to chart a corse for the Yavin system." With that he swept out of the room, leaving the troopers confused and alarmed, but hopeful.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Chapter 20✨

When he got back to their cabin she was curled up in a chair still looking pale and shaken. She looked up as the door opened.

"How did it go?" She asked, going to him.

He sensed that she was still dealing with the fright she'd had earlier, so he picked her up and set her on the bed. She needed to be held and comforted right now, and he could _certainly_ do that for her.

"Actually, it went very _well_." He said pulling her close and kissing her gently.

She hummed low in her throat. "As well as all _that_ huh?" She asked, with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You are still frightened and upset." He said, quietly.

"I am." She agreed, trying to turn away.

He wasn't about to allow that, he caught her chin and tilted her face up until she was looking him in the eyes. "You had a horrible shock earlier, pulling away from me _won't_ help you."

She nodded. "I-"

"You are _upset_ with me, and you were trying to _hide_ it. _Why_?" He asked gently.

"I- I know it _wasn't_ your fault, that you didn't _mean_ what you said, but somehow, I'm _angry_ with you." She answered, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Be as angry with me as you wish." He said, kissing away her tears.

He felt her relax, the tension finally leaving her.

"I _love_ you, and I will _always_ do my utmost to protect you." He whispered, stroking her hair.

"I know." She said yawning. _Have I really exhausted_ _myself that much?_ She wondered.

Apparently she had, because a moment later, she was asleep.

* * *

When she woke up an hour later he was still holding her. He felt her wake, shifting slightly in his arms.

"Are you feeling better my starlight?" He asked, whispering into her ear and then pressing a light kiss to it.

" _Much_." She answered, and when he pulled back to look her in the eyes, she kissed him.

Her kiss caught him by surprise, not that he minded. "Good, I plan to _murder_ Snoke for frightening you like that."

She laughed "Most girls get flowers, _I_ get death threats against my enemies."

"Never let it be said that I am not original." He said pulling her back for another kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

\- Chapter 21✨

It took almost a week to reach the Yavin system.

Fortunately, by that time, everyone on board had come to accept that they were defecting. For Finn it felt like he could finally breath.

* * *

Rey sat with Kylo in the cockpit, watching as the pilot landed the ship.

 _I've never seen so much green!_ She thought looking out at the vast expanse of Jungle beneath.

"What do you think?" Kylo whispered as he leaned towards her, and pressed a light kiss to her cheek.

She turned to face him and smiled. "It's beautiful!" She whispered back.

* * *

They landed in a large clearing near an unusually small ruined temple. It would, Kylo decided, suit their purposes quite well.

The structure had a large inner courtyard, which would be ideal for weapons training. _The sooner she's trained, the better._ He thought.

After thoroughly searching the ruin, Kylo returned to the ship.

* * *

Rey was _beyond_ excited, she had seen very little but sand in her life, and she _hated_ sand.

She spent the first few hours on Yavin 4 looking through the viewport in their cabin. It was so _different_ from anything she'd ever seen. She _loved_ that.

While she waited for him to return, she mused over everything that had happened in the last few months.

It was strange to think that just four months ago, she'd been living on Jakku, _surviving_ , doing _well_ , but alone. That had _certainly_ changed.

When she'd first met Kylo, she'd been _terrified_ of him. He'd been so much _darker_ , _colder_ , more _volatile_. He was still dark, but in a way that was _comforting_ , not frightening.

When he returned, she immediately felt his presence. She smiled, keeping her back turned towards the door, her eyes still on the viewport.

She looked so beautiful standing there. The moment the door closed, he went to her, sliding his arms around her from behind and pressing a soft kiss to the slender column of her neck.

She leaned back into his arms, humming low in her throat and closing her eyes.

"Well _hello_ to you too." She said, teasing.

He smirked, Turing her around and catching her lips in a sweet, tender kiss.

"Tomorrow, I want to start training you." He said looking her in the eyes. "You know _some_ of the basics, but it's not enough."

She nodded. "I'd like that, but- I don't want-" She took a deep breath. "The Dark Side _frightens_ me." She admitted quietly.


	22. Chapter 22

\- Chapter 22✨

 _Why did I say that?! He's going to be_ _furious_ _with me!_ She thought. But she felt absolutely no anger from him, confusion, and concern, but no anger.

He _was_ confused, he'd never considered the Dark Side to be anything but familiar. But no, now that he thought about it, he could _certainly_ see how the Dark Side could be frightening.

"You _may_ be naturally Light Side alined, I _have_ , in fact, suspected that since we met."

She furrowed her brow. "What does that even _mean_?" She asked confused.

"It means, that through the Dark Side, you would have a _very_ limited ability to wield the Force."

She perked up hearing that. "So, if I _can't_ learn the Dark Side, you'll teach me how to use the Light Side?" She asked excitedly.

He chuckled. "I'll _try_ , my experience with that side of the Force is very limited, but I _am_ well versed in the Theory."

She smiled, standing on her tip toes to kiss him. He kissed her back, possessively claiming her lips.

When she pulled away he looked worried. "Rey, promise me something." He asked, cupping her chin.

"I'll certainly _try_." She answered, wondering what had him so worried all of a sudden.

"Don't let _anything_ you learn, _change_ you. I love you, just as you _are_." He said quietly.

She blushed. "I love you too, my knight." She said, kissing him again. She still felt his worry. She'd have to say something. She broke the kiss and looked up at him.

"I _doubt_ learning to protect myself more effectively will change me to any great degree. But, since you asked, I _promise_." She said smiling.

The next thing she knew, he had pinned her to the bed, kissing her with such raw _passion_ that it made her weak in the knees. She hummed contentedly when she felt him pull her up into a sitting position, and gently work her hair lose, until it fell around her shoulders.

He pulled her back into his arms. "You are so _very_ beautiful." He whispered.

She smiled, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "You aren't so bad yourself."

He laughed. "And If I _agree_ with you, will you think me _very_ conceited?" He asked, amused.

She pretended to consider the question. "Well, no one's perfect."


	23. Chapter 23

\- Chapter 23✨

The next morning Rey finally got to see the ruined Temple. While the Stormtroopers set to work clearing out rooms and removing rubble, she explored.

He watched her, a small smile on his face.

 _"Traitor! She will_ _ **betray**_ _you, She will_ _ **destroy**_ _you. Foolish boy!"_ A cold voice hissed in the back of his mind.

So he'd been found out. _"Snoke, get out of my head, before I_ _ **find**_ _you,_ _ **rip**_ _out your beating heart, and_ _ **show**_ _it to you!"_ He felt his former master's presence retreat with more than a bit of satisfaction.

* * *

Snoke snarled and clawed the armrests of the chair he sat in. The boy had _betrayed_ him! How _dare_ he! I will _kill_ him for this!

* * *

Rey was examining an ornate vase when she felt an icy presence. Turning around she saw Kylo standing at the other end of the room, eyes shut, shoulders tense. She knew instinctively that he was fighting something. "Kylo? Are you al-"

Suddenly his eyes flew open, a strangled gasp came from him as he dropped to his knees.

"NO!" she cried running to him. The vase shattered on the stone floor, forgotten.

She barely got to him in time, catching him by the shoulders, she closed her eyes and called on her connection to the Force, what she saw through it _enraged_ her.

Something was trying to claw his mind to pieces! She reached out and grabbed this, _thing_ that _dared_ attack the man she loved. She tried with all her strength to pull it away from him. Suddenly, it turned on her, but before it could do any harm, it was yanked away. She heard a snap, and a shriek of pain through the force, then it was gone.

Kylo had heard of mind ripping, but he'd always thought it to be a Sith fairytale. He was very, _very_ wrong. He sensed the presence of his former master a split second before he felt sharp claws sink into his mind. He tried to push it away, but it had to firm a hold on him.

Just as he was about to feign surrender, he felt Rey trying to pull the thing off. Then suddenly, it let go and turned on her. _"No! You will_ _ **not**_ _touch her!"_ He screamed through the Force, grabbing the Force apparition he viciously twisted it until he heard a snap. As it retreated, he hurled a shard of force energy after it for good measure, smirking when he heard a tortured shriek of pain through the Force.

When they opened their eyes they found themselves kneeling on the floor, holding each other. Rey buried her face in his chest and started to cry, her slim shoulders shaking. He kissed the top of her head, holding her close and gently stroking her hair until she calmed.

"Rey, my starlight, _look_ at me." He asked her gently. He heard a sniffle, and then she looked up at him. She looked so pale, so haunted. Oh, he would quite _enjoy_ tearing Snoke apart for this.

"He tried to _kill_ you." She said trembling.

"Yes, he _did_. And if it wasn't for you, he would have _succeeded_." He said stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb.


	24. Chapter 24

\- Chapter 24✨

The bone in the creature's right arm was shattered. Snoke Howled in rage and pain. _The ungrateful little_ _ **brat**_ _! When I find him, I will_ _ **kill**_ _the girl and make him_ _ **watch**_ _!_

* * *

Tears spilled down her cheeks. "Th- this is my fault, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't-"

"Rey, you are understandably _upset_. So I'm _not_ going to be offended by the _ridiculous_ thing you just tried to say. But, if you _ever_ imply that _any_ of this is your fault again, I will be _furious_." He said, looking her in the eyes.

He kissed away her tears, and when he pulled back, she was smiling. "I am duly warned." She said, amused.

"You certainly _are_." He said, as he caught her soft lips in a gentle kiss.

* * *

The next morning Rey woke up curled into kylo's side. She pulled away, stretching. She smiled, reaching up and kissing the corner of his mouth before settling back down, resting her cheek on his bare chest. She pulled the covers up until only her eyes could be seen. After a moment, she fell back to sleep.

He woke up not long after that, and had to stifle a laugh. She looked so _adorable_ with just the top of her head poking out from under the covers. She mumbled something, shifting slightly in her sleep.

He didn't want to disturb her, but morning had come and there were, _unfortunately_ , things to do. If he wanted _any_ time alone with her this morning, he would have to wake her up. So he sat up, laughing when he heard muffled sounds of protest. A moment later she appeared from beneath the covers as she sat up.

She sat there for a moment, rubbing her eyes, trying to wake herself up. She blushed feeling a kiss pressed to the side of her mouth, and when she turned, he caught her lips and pressed her back down, his hands in her hair.

After a long moment she broke the kiss giggling. "Kylo, why do you _always_ have to start something we have no time to _finish_?" She asked, teasing.

"And who _exactly_ says we have no time?" He asked, looking down at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

She laughed. "Well, _you_ of corse." She said smiling, and running her fingers through his hair.

"In that case, _I_ say, that this morning, _we_ have lots of time." He said, ducking his head to kiss her again.


	25. Chapter 25

\- Chapter 25✨

That afternoon he began to teach Rey about the Force, now that he knew she was Light Side aligned, and knew _what_ and _how_ to teach her, it was almost _astonishing_ how quickly she progressed.

Months later she was as skilled as any Jedi, but she was even _more_ different from the old order then Luke Skywalker. She did _not_ learn to suppress her emotions, rather, she let her passions guide her. It was an entirely new way to use the Light Side of the Force, but it seemed to suit her. Besides, she didn't _want_ to be like the old order. For instance, she would _never_ give up what she had with Kylo. If the Jedi thought having no attachments made you strong, then _clearly_ they were _vastly_ mistaken.

By this time the pilot, co-pilot and three of the stormtroopers had left for the outer rim. Rey was sad to see them go, but really, what was there here for them? Only Finn had stayed, and that was because Kylo had discovered the he was actually a Force-sensitive, and Finn was curious to find out just _what_ that meant.

"Mind your foot-work." Kylo warned, the last few weeks he'd been teaching Finn some basic lightsaber combat.

"And... _dead_." He taunted, tapping Finn with his practice saber. Really, he enjoyed that more than he should.

"Alright, I think I've died enough for today." Finn said, removing some of his protective outer gear. _How do those two wear this stuff?_

Kylo laughed. "Rey will be devastated to learn of your demise."

Finn looked pensive for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of corse, whither or not I _answer_ is a different matter." Kylo said, smirking.

Finn rolled his eyes. "What's the game plan here? I mean, I _understand_ why you defected, Rey's a great girl. But, you can't think they're just gonna let you go."

Kylo was annoyed for a moment, but he reminded himself that the boy was Rey's _friend_. And was only asking out of concern for her.

"I am _well_ aware they won't just 'let me go' at some point, I will have to face the order, which is why I've been training Rey, she has to be able to defend herself."

Finn nodded. "That's what I thought. She really loves you, you know?"

"I know, I love her as well, that's why you're _here_ and not _dead_." Kylo answered with a sly look.

Finn snorted. "I kinda figured. You're an ass, you know that?"

Kylo snickered. "I try."


	26. Chapter 26

\- Chapter 26✨

Weeks later Kylo woke Rey with a kiss as he usually did.

She kissed him back, burying her fingers in his dark hair. Even half asleep, she could feel when he was about to kiss her, and of course, such a thing was _always_ welcome. She would _never_ take this for granted. Life could change far to quickly, and she planned to saver every moment, for as long as they had.

He pulled away, taking her face in his hands. "Rey, I want to marry you." He said, sounding oddly vulnerable.

She looked at him with a soft smile on her lips. " _Yes_! I would _love_ to be your wife." She answered.

He pressed her back onto the bed, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

"What did I _ever_ do to deserve you?" He asked breaking the kiss.

"Maybe you just got _lucky_." She teased.

He laughed. " _That_ , my love, is a _complete_ understatement." He said, kissing her possessively.

After a long moment he pulled away. "I have something for you." He said, sounding almost shy.

He sat up, removing something from the drawer in the bedside table, then he turned back to Rey. There, in his hand, was a ring. It was made of a black durasteel with a shimmering white stone set into the band.

"It isn't as fine as you deserve, but I thought-"

She pressed her index finger to his lips, silencing him.

"It's _beautiful_." She said, holding her hand out excitedly.

He smiled, gently sliding the ring onto her finger.

She blinked, it felt- it felt like _him_. "Kylo, did you _make_ this?" She asked.

He blushed. "I did." He answered, looking a bit embarrassed.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him soundly. "I _love_ it, and I love _you_." She said as she broke the kiss.

"I love you too, my starlight." He said kissing her again.


	27. Chapter 27

\- Chapter 27✨

A few days later Rey began to construct her lightsaber. Like her, it was small and slim, with a simple twisting design. When it came time to choose the metal, she opted for black durasteel. It would be easier to hide.

They had a difficult time getting a hold of a geological compressor, but in the end they managed it. Fixing the old banged up thing took the three a matter of days.

Rey sat cross-legged in the courtyard as she meditated, focusing on the crystals that were forming inside the compressor. They would be white, the traditional color of an unaffiliated Force-user.

Kylo had even taken apart his _own_ lightsaber so that she could study it, though he'd warned her against trying to make unstable crystals. Apparently, without special, time-consuming, modifications to the hilt they caused a short-out more often than _not_ , which could be dangerous. She was curious to see the difference, what would a stable, white, lightsaber blade _look_ like?

It took three days, Three days of meditation, carefully guiding the formation of the six crystals. (The hilt would only need two, but she wasn't going to be doing _this_ again thank you _very_ much.) It was as if her body had gone into suspended animation.

When she came out of it, Kylo was sitting beside her, and Finn was a few feet away working on his own Lightsaber hilt. (So far he'd only begun to fit the casing together.)

Kylo smile softly, glad to see her eyes _finally_ open after three long days. "You did _very_ well, my starlight. Come see." He said taking her hand and leading her over to the compressor.

There they were, six perfect white crystals. Rey smiled. _That's it, I'm almost done with my training!_

She wrinkled her nose. "I need a shower. Know anyone who'd like to _join_ me?" She asked slyly, looking at her fiancé.

"Hmm, I _might_." He replied.

Finn made an overly dramatic gagging noise. " _Seriously_ guys, TMI."

Kylo looked over. "I'm afraid that _is_ the risk you run, being the eternal third wheel." He said, smirking.

Finn rolled his eyes, though really, he didn't _mind_ being ribbed.

Rey playfully smacked Kylo on the shoulder. "Be _nice_." She teased.

Finn snorted. "Pretty sure that _is_ him being nice."

Kylo laughed. "Sadly, he's right."

Rey shook her head. "Alright, let's save the running jokes for later. Come on _you_." She said, taking Kylo's hand and leaving the room.


	28. Chapter 28

\- Chapter 28✨

Rey felt _infinitely_ better after she'd had a shower and something to eat. Though now, she was practically _vibrating_ she was so nervous and excited. He hands almost shook as she fit the tiny crystals into the hilt of her lightsaber.

When she had finished with that, she took out a tiny leather pouch and carefully set the other four crystals Into it.

Then she stood up, and with a a click, her lightsaber hummed to life. It was beautiful, a straight, white beam of light, and because of the black hilt, it seemed to float in the air.

The three looked at the beam of light, transfixed.

"Well _done_ , my love." Kylo said, kissing her cheek.

"Nice job." Added Finn.

* * *

The next morning Found Rey in her usual place, curled up in Kylo's arms. This time, _she_ woke up first, and kissed _him_ awake.

He kissed her back, threading his fingers through her silky hair.

"Good morning, my love." He whispered, kissing her tenderly.

She smiled when he broke the kiss. "Good morning."

She was absolutely _buzzing_ with excitement. Today they would go off planet, and, as soon as they could find an officiate, they would get married. There wouldn't be a wedding, and she didn't _want_ one. She just wanted to be kylo's wife.

It took almost a week, but in the end, they _did_ manage to get married. That night, Rey slept peacefully in the arms of her new husband.

He didn't want to sleep just yet. She looked so beautiful lying there, and she was _his_. The thought still surprised him. This small, delicate, women, had walked into his life, and turned it compleatly upside down.

She stirred, shifting slightly in his arms. He shouldn't wake her, but then, they wouldn't be back on Yavin IV for another few days. So, she could sleep later, he decided, kissing his new wife awake.

She let out a soft sigh and kissed him back, twining her fingers in his hair. "Can't a girl get any sleep around here?" She whispered playfully.

He laughed quietly. "Not when she's as _stunning_ as you, no." He said leaning over to kiss her.

She giggled, breaking the kiss. "I'll _remember_ that, I'm pretty sure the same rule applies to gorgeous, former, Knights of Ren."

He laughed. "Well, turnabout _is_ fair play." He said, kissing her again.


	29. Chapter 29

\- Chapter 29✨

A month later, Finn was still in the first third of his training, so they'd all agreed to stay put until he'd gone as far as possible. Really, it _should_ have bothered Kylo to train not _one_ but _two_ people in the Light Side of the Force, but he couldn't bring himself to _care_. His wife was so much _safer_ for her training, and her friend would no doubt be an asset later on.

She hadn't been feeling well lately, nothing too bad, but she was getting _really_ tired of yacking her guts up every morning. _Wait, every morning? Shit!_ She closed her eyes turning her senses inward, and _yes_ , there _was_ another life inside her.

 _Oh gods, we can't stay here! What will we do?_ She shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself.

It wasn't that she didn't _want_ this, but to be honest it _terrified_ her. Knowing that she was responsible for another life, she _couldn't_ take that lightly.

 _I have to tell Kylo._ She thought, starting to panic.

She didn't doubt his love for her, or that he would love this baby as much as she already did, but some part of her was still _afraid_ , stupid and irrational as it was.

She stood up, rinsed her her mouth thoroughly, and left the bathroom, sitting down on the bed.

 _You_ _have_ _to_ _tell_ _him,_ _just_ _do_ _it_ _right now._ She told herself sternly.

 _"Kylo, somethin_ _g's happened,_ _I_ _need_ _to_ _see_ _you_ _right_ _now."_

It took only seconds for him to answer. _"I'm coming, are you alright?"_

She smiled feeling his immediate concern for her. _"I'm fine, just get here as quickly as you can."_

He'd been feeling something strange for weeks now, as if another presence were attached to his wife. It wasn't even very apparent at first, but recently it had become hard to ignore. Then of corse Rey started getting sick every morning. So, he wasn't surprised when she called to him through the Force, sounding nervous and tense.

It wasn't that he was _opposed_ to the idea, but he'd never even _considered_ it before! _Calm down you idiot!_ He scolded himself.

She looked up hearing the door open, feeling nervous and relived at the same time.

"Kylo, there's something I need to tell you." She said in a rush.

He sat down next to her on the bed and took her hands in his. "I already know." He said gently, tucking an errant curl behind her ear.

She felt immense relief hearing that. "Oh thank _gods_ , I was so _nervous_ about telling you!"

He leaned forward, kissing her soft cheek. "We're _both_ nervous about this, when did you figure it out?"

"Just before I called you." She admitted. " _Wait_ , how long have _you_ known?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"A few weeks." He said, sounding a bit guilty.

She laughed. "You're as worried about this as _I_ am aren't you?" Somehow, knowing that he was as intimidated by the situation as she was, made her feel _so_ much better.


	30. Chapter 30

\- Chapter 30✨

Two months later they were still trying to figure out what to do. They both knew that Rey would need proper medical care soon. She was all for trying to find a more advanced planet past the outer rim.

Kylo did _not_ agree, the more he thought about it, the more he realized there was only one answer: the resistance. As much as he didn't trust them, he knew that his wife and the baby be safer there then anywhere else.

To kylo's complete surprise, Finn found out about the argument, and convinced her that he was _right_.

* * *

"I know he's right Finn, but they'll _kill_ him! I can't just-" she dropped her head into her hands, crying.

Finn patted her shoulder. "I don't think they _would_ , they're not _that_ stupid. He's got Intel they _need_. Plus, isn't general Solo supposed to be a Force sensitive like we are? She'll _know_ you're not lying."

Rey wiped her tears and hugged Finn. "Thank you Finn, I don't know _why_ I didn't just agree with him earlier. Gods, I was _such_ a bitch." She said, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Eh, I doubt he'll be mad for long, he probably knows you were just worried." Finn said, shrugging.

* * *

Kylo had been absolutely _enraged_ after their argument. Yes, he _knew_ why she'd been so unreasonable, but the idea that she would put herself and the baby in such needless danger... It made him _furious_. So he'd done the only sensible thing he could, he walked away from the situation.

It took him a few hours to work out his anger. As a result, several large statues on the other side of the temple suffered serious damage, losing limbs, faces, one was even hacked to bits.

Once he felt he could hold a civil conversation he made the short trek back to the habitable parts of the temple. Voices floated toward him.

"- _know_ he's right, he's just trying to keep you safe. Which you _won't_ be if you have to give birth on an outer rim planet."

The boy was actually taking his part in this? _Interesting._

"I know he's right Finn, but they'll _kill_ him! I can't just-"

He didn't like hearing her cry, but maybe she needed to talk this out, so he waited, standing in the shadows, just out of sight.

"I don't think they _would_ , they're not _that_ stupid. He's got Intel they _need_. Plus, isn't general Solo supposed to be a Force sensitive like we are? She'll _know_ you're not lying."

"Thank you Finn, I don't know _why_ I didn't just agree with him earlier. Gods, I was _such_ a bitch."

"Eh, I doubt he'll be mad for long, he probably knows you were just worried."

"It's been hours, I think- I think he's really, _really_ angry with me. He _should_ be."

Her last few words sounded so mournful, so _guilty_. It physically _hurt_ not to run to her and comfort her. But, he had to be sure she truly understood what she would have risked.


	31. Chapter 31

\- Chapter 31✨

 _"Rey, I need to speak with you. Please come to our bedroom."_

Rey perked up. _"I'm coming."_

"Finn, I have to go, kylo's back." She said getting up.

Finn nodded. "See you tomorrow." He said giving her an encouraging smile.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Rey said, half-joking, as she left the room.

When she got to their room, Kylo was already waiting for her. He wasn't anywhere _near_ as angry as he'd been when he stormed out, in fact, all she felt from him now was a calm resolve.

"Rey, come, sit with me." He said, gesturing for her to sit on the bed beside him.

She did as he asked, slipping off her boots and sitting beside him. "Kylo I-"

" _No_. Please listen, if I don't say this now, I'm afraid we'll go back to fighting." He said, looking her in the eyes.

She nodded. _Whatever tongue-lashing he's going to give me, I deserve it._

But, he didn't berate her, or yell, or any of that. Instead he gently took her hand and placed it on her lower stomach, where a slight swell, betrayed that she was expecting.

"That is our _daughter_. Her safety is _not_ something you will compromise, not _even_ for _me_." He said evenly.

A tear slipped down Rey's cheek. "You're _right_. I think- I think I just panicked at the thought of losing you. Not that that's _any_ excuse." She said quietly, unable to meet her husbands eyes.

Seeing her so upset was _painful_. He took her in his arms, kissing away her tears.

"Please, don't cry anymore, everything's alright." He whispered, holding her close and kissing her softly.

She kissed him back, relived that they weren't fighting anymore. "I'm sorry I argued with you, it was stupid, and irrational." She said, tucking a lock of dark hair behind his ear.

He kissed her again. "It _was_ , but I think we _both_ know who wins _that_ contest. And it _certainly_ isn't _you_." He said with an arched brow.

She laughed, pulling him in for a kiss.

Little did they know, that the resistance would find them before the week was out.


	32. Chapter 32

\- Chapter 32✨

He woke, feeling her shift against him, mumbling something in her sleep. He smiled softly, kissing her cheek and pulling her closer. It was still hard to believe sometimes, that this beautiful women was his wife.

It was still very early so he made no move to wake her, she'd been feeling exhausted lately, and he didn't want to make that worse. So he just held her, gently running his fingers through her dark curls.

* * *

She was dreaming, someone with blue eyes was watching her, _worrying_ about her. It was her uncle, trying to find her. She _knew_ this, though _how_ she knew it was beyond her. She woke with a start, looking into her husband's dark eyes.

"Nightmare?" He asked, gently tucking an errant curl behind her ear.

She shook her head. "No, just a strange dream." She sighed, sitting up to see what time it was. She groaned, seeing how early it was.

He took the opportunity to pull her back down onto the bed, pulling the covers back over them and kissing her.

She giggled, kissing him back and placing her hands on his chest. "I _love_ you." She said, tracing his jaw-line with her delicate fingers.

"I love _you_." He said, kissing her. He pressed a kiss to her neck, then her collar bone, going lower and lower until he pressed a soft, gentle kiss to her lower stomach. "And I love you, too." He whispered.

Rey smiled. "I'm sure she loves you, too, or she _will_ when she's old enough." She said, running her fingers through his dark hair.

He hummed, sitting up and leaning over to kiss his wife again. "I see you read that article I suggested." He said, pulling her close to hold her.

"I did." She answered, shifting slightly, making herself comfortable.

They held each other, there in the pre-morning dark for a while before Rey spoke again.

"Kylo, when we go to the resistance, what will happen to you?" She asked, sounding a bit anxious.

He sighed, he'd known this was coming, and she _did_ need to know. "They will probably arrest me, but it shouldn't take more than a few days to convince them that they need my help. And Finn will be there, so you won't be alone."

She perked up hearing that. Yes, having her friend there _would_ help. "I still don't want to see you hurt." She said quietly.

He kissed her gently. "I know, and I _love_ you for that, but I'll be fine."

* * *

Ok, explantation time! Babies do not love you. They physically can't. It takes a few years. And then it takes until about 3 or 4 for a kid to be able to feel empathy. I know this cause I work in child care, and I've taken the classes.


	33. Chapter 33

\- Chapter 33✨

"Leia, I found her." Luke said turning to his sister.

Leia's eyes teared up. "Are you sure?" She asked, not quite believing it.

Luke nodded. "I'm _sure_ , but Leia- there's someone else there with her, someone dark."

He could feel his sister's rage. "Leia, we don't know the details yet, try not to worry."

She sighed, her brother was right, he was _always_ right. "I've got to tell Han."

Luke nodded, watching his sister rush off. Somehow, he had a _very_ bad felling about this.

* * *

Days later Rey was feeling more exhausted then she ever had before. Kylo noticed and sent her straight to bed. She would've protested, but really, going to sleep sounded great right about now.

Once he made sure she was comfortable, he kissed her cheek and left the room. Perhaps he could get in a bit of lightsaber practice with Finn before they had to start packing everything up to leave.

Finn was a great help getting everything back onto the ship. Really there wasn't much to pack, but it still would have taken several hours without his help. He would have to pilot the shuttle this time, so they'd decided to spend the last night on Yavin IV on the ship. When he went to collect Rey she was still asleep. So he gently picked her up and carried her to their cabin on the ship.

He felt dusty and sweaty, so he took a quick shower before laying down next to his wife and pulling her into his arms.

* * *

He woke up in the middle of the night, to feel three presences, two strong with the Force and _surely_ dangerous, the third was strong, but barely registered with the Force at all. He got up, and dressing quickly, he went to find Finn.

Finn woke up to a light tapping on his door. "Finn, get out here, something's up."

Finn was confused, but he dressed quickly and left his cabin. "What is it? Is Rey alright?" He asked, seeing Kylo's worried expression.

"She's fine, but we have a problem. Reach out with your feelings, tell me what you find."

Finn did as he was asked, and was alarmed to feel the presence of three people closing in on their location. "How do we handle this?" He asked.

"Normally I'd say take them by surprise and _kill_ them, but-"

"But Rey would kick your ass." Finn finished, snickering.

Kylo rolled his eyes. "Just follow my lead."


	34. Chapter 34

\- Chapter 34✨

Rey woke up in a panic. She could feel her husband's distress, his anger and fear. She grabbed her robe off the chair, and stoping only to grab her lightsaber, she ran out the door. She was momentarily disoriented by the fact that she'd been moved to the shuttle while she slept, but that barely slowed her down, the man she loved was in _danger_.

Kylo stood his ground, he was aware that he was outmatched and outmaneuvered, but they were here to take Rey _away_ from him. He could feel it. He would _kill_ every one of them if he had to.

Finn moved in to try and help, but a sudden click stopped him cold. "Don't move." A voice said from the side. When he shifted his eyes to see who it was, he nearly fainted. _Han_ _Solo?!_ _What_ _the_ _hell?_

"You will _not_ take her from me." Kylo hissed at General Solo.

Leia kept her calm, but it was so difficult. A Dark Sider had her little girl! She would _kill_ him.

Luke stood off to the side, letting his sister take the lead as she'd asked. Something was _wrong_ about this whole situation, the boy was a Dark Sider, yes, but he didn't _feel_ evil. It was as if he were- _no_ , he _knew_ what this was, he'd felt it before. The shift from the Dark Side to the Light. He tried to warn his sister, but before he could, she gained the upper hand, stabbing the boy through the lower abdomen.

"No!" Rey screamed, seeing her husband collapse. Tears streamed down when face as she clashed lightsabers with her mother. "Get _away_ from him!"

Leia dropped her lightsaber. "Rey! I-"

Seeing that no one was fighting her anymore, Rey rushed to Kylo's side. He was still alive, thank gods.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a man with blue eyes, the same eyes from her dream days ago.

"Rey, I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm your uncle. Let me help."

She nodded, and watched as her uncle examined Kylo's wound.

"We'll need to get him to the ship. Han, for _Force_ sake, put away your blaster!"

Han did as Luke advised. _What_ _the_ _hell_ _have_ _we_ _gotten_ _into?_ He wondered.

Finn and Luke carried Kylo back to the shuttle, and into the cabin he shared with Rey.

"It isn't as bad as it might be, he'll live, but he'll need help. I'll need to call your mother."

Rey glared. "You mean the person who tried to _kill_ my husband?! No thanks." She hissed.

Luke sighed. "Rey, I know you're angry. I would be too. But she thought- she thought she was _protecting_ you."

"By trying to kill my husband? He gave up _everything_ for me!" She shrieked.

"Rey, he's starting to bleed internally, I can heal him, but I _can't_ do it alone." Luke said calmly.


	35. Chapter 35

\- Chapter 35✨

Rey didn't look at her mother when she came in, or at her father, who she blamed by association.

Leia wanted to cry. She could feel her daughter's anger and pain, her worry and sadness. _I never meant to hurt you._ She thought sadly.

She didn't blame her daughter for giving her the cold shoulder, she herself would have done _much_ worse if anyone had hurt Han. She would help Luke heal the boy, and then _maybe_ Rey would forgive her, someday.

* * *

After her Uncle and Mother had done what they could, Rey curled up beside her husband. Careful of the scar on his left side, she lay her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She was so wrung out, that after a few moments, she fell asleep.

* * *

Kylo woke up hours later, his wife curled up beside him, sleeping peacefully. Had it all been a nightmare? No, a sharp ache in his lower abdomen told him _very_ clearly that it _hadn't_. _How am I alive?_ He wondered, looking at the angry, circular scar.

A moment later Rey woke up. She held onto him, shaking, as if he would disappear the moment she let go.

He tilted her face up and kissed her deeply, pulling her close and burying his fingers in her silky hair. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She laughed bitterly. "Am _I_ alright?! You almost _died_." There were tears sliding down her cheeks, so he kissed them away.

"I'm still here." He whispered, kissing her again. "I'm still here, and I'm not going _anywhere_." He said cradling his wife in his arms, and gently stroking her hair. After a while he felt her become calmer.

"What happened?" He asked gently, not wanting to distress his wife further.

"My mother tried to _kill_ you." She said trying not to cry.

"General Solo is your _mother_?!" He asked, shocked.

* * *

Luke sat in the cockpit meditating. Something had been bothering him about his niece's husband. Something about his Force signature was so _familiar_.

 _"Father, I need your guidance."_ He called through the Force.

After a moment a silhouette appeared and then slowly came into focus. _"Yes, my son?"_

Luke grinned, ever since that night on Endor his father had always answered when he needed advice.

"We found Rey, she's- she's married. But that isn't what concerns me. Her husband, his Force signature feels remarkably like _yours_ , yet I _know_ he's no relation. How is that possible?" Luke asked.

Anakin looked surprised, and then a moment later he looked furious. "So, the Sith are playing at creating life _again_ are they?"

Luke was shocked. "You mean- you mean some Sith-"

"Yes, that is _exactly_ what I mean. Tell me about this boy who married my granddaughter."


	36. Chapter 36

\- Chapter 36✨

It would take almost a week to get to the resistance base. Han and Leia had taken the other ship to give their daughter time to cool off, while Luke piloted Kylo's shuttle. He was surprised to find that he liked his niece's husband, he was an interesting young man. True, he was naive about some things, but most people were at 23.

* * *

If he were being honest, Finn would have to admit to being star struck. He was co-piloting a ship with Luke Skywalker! _Guess that just goes to show, the galaxy's weird as hell._ He thought.

* * *

Days later Rey was feeling better about the situation, she wasn't so murderously angry with her parents anymore. Oh, she was still _angry_ , but she was _trying_ to reason through it. Yes, her mother had been trying to protect her, but it had almost cost Kylo his _life_! To be honest, she _much_ preferred her uncle. At least _he_ didn't stab people for no reason!

* * *

Kylo woke up to a light tapping on the door. He got up, slipping out of his sleeping wife's embrace.

"Yes?" He asked, opening the door to see Finn standing there.

"Luke wanted me to tell you guys that we'll be landing in a few hours."

Kylo nodded. "Thank you Finn, we'll be out soon." He said, closing the door.

Once the door was closed, he sat down on the bed beside Rey who was still asleep. A year ago he'd been alone, and he'd thought he _liked_ it that way. He knew better now, attachments were a vulnerability yes, but they were _also_ a source of strength.

He reached out, gently stroking her soft cheek. She smiled in her sleep, shifting closer. He lay down beside her, taking her into his arms and kissing her awake.

She pressed herself closer and kissed him back, twining her fingers in his hair. She _loved_ being kissed awake every morning, it was a habit she hoped he'd _never_ break.

After a long moment he broke the kiss. "Good morning, my starlight." He said, smiling, slipping an arm around her waist.

She smiled back at him. "Good morning."

He kissed her again, pressing her back into the mattress. "As _much_ as I'd like to continue this, we should be getting up." He said, giving her a peck on the cheek before pulling away.

She pouted for a moment, then she got to her feet. She padded over to the closet, and pulling out a long dove-grey tunic and some slate-grey leggings, she dressed quickly.


	37. Chapter 37

\- Chapter 37✨

He didn't blame General Solo for stabbing him, not _really_. Now that he'd had time to think about it, and had spoken to Luke, he understood. She'd been searching for her daughter for _years_ , only to find her way barred by a complete _idiot_. He sensed her presence nearby as he, Rey and Finn followed Luke into the heart of the Resistance Base. It made him a bit nervous to be honest. But he could feel how much it hurt his wife to have found her family at last, only to be at odds with them. _But what can I do to fix that?_ He wondered.

* * *

Leia watched her daughter from afar. She seemed happy. From what Luke had told her, Rey had actually turned her husband from the Dark Side, at least partially. And she'd done it without even _meaning_ to. That was quite impressive, but it only made her feel worse about having almost killed the boy.

Han walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "We should probably give her a few days to get settled in before we try to talk to her." He suggested.

Leia sighed. "I know, I just wish-" she covered her face with a hand.

Han hugged her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Come on, _princess_. Let's hit the cantina, Chewie should be back from Kashyyyk by now. Then later, we'll see if you can _still_ kick my ass on the shooting range."

Leia laughed. "I probably _could_ use a stiff drink right about now." She admitted.

* * *

The Resistance wasn't what Kylo had expected, he'd never imagined that the opposition could be any better than the First Order, but they _were_. He felt no hate or ill intent here, none at all. It was strange to be in a crowded place and not feel those things from others.

* * *

Rey was curious about the Resistance, what would it be like, living here? Certainly it would be a safe place for her and the baby, but would Kylo feel trapped here? She hoped not, but she resolved to ask him, and if that _was_ the case, they'd leave as soon as their daughter was old enough.

* * *

The next morning Rey woke first, so she sat up, leaned over, and gently kissed her husband awake. He made a soft, pleased sound, kissing her back. Then he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her body flush with his. "Trying to have your wicked way with me, _are_ you?" He teased, kissing her soundly.

She laughed. "Of _course_ I am! Have you _seen_ yourself?" She retorted, quite pleased with herself.

He snickered, kissing her and rolling them over until she was lying beneath him. He reached out, gently working her hair lose from the braid she'd put it in.

She sighed. Do you _always_ have to do that? She asked, smiling, only a tiny bit annoyed.

He chuckled. "Is it _my_ fault, if your hair is soft and beautiful, and practically _begs_ to be touched?" He said, threading his fingers through her soft curls as she giggled and kissed him.

* * *

Later that morning, Luke took them on a tour of the base. The base was huge, nearly as big as a Star Destroyer. Rey enjoyed herself, chatting with her husband, her uncle and Finn, exploring the different levels. They ended up in the Cantina, Rey had a Soda with fruit-juice mixed into it, which she quite enjoyed. Alcohol had never appealed to her, and they weren't really here to drink anyway. They were here to speak to her parents.


	38. Chapter 38

\- Chapter 38✨

When her parents came in, Rey made an effort not to scowl. She wasn't surprised to see a Wookie with them, something about the tall, furry alien was familiar. When he walked over and hugged her, rumbling something in shyriiwook, she smiled and hugged him back.

"Ohwo wwahwhraananro wwoohuwhwa rooohu!" Chewbacca rumbled, sitting down.

Han grinned, _finally_ he had an opening to talk to his daughter. "Chewie says he's glad we found you."

She raised an eyebrow, she'd heard of Chewbacca, and felt nothing but kindness and relief from the Wookie.

"It's nice to meet you Chewbacca, this is my husband, Kylo, and my friend Finn."

"Ah cwowo." Chewbacca said, shaking hands with Kylo and Finn.

"Aoraorwo oararcwo ooww acworc, oorc ah ohahanan _wwahwhwa_ rooohu." He said, giving Kylo a pointed stare.

Kylo, who actually knew a bit of Shyriiwook, smirked. "I promise you, I _will_." He answered.

Chewie nodded, pleased, that this boy apparently knew his place.

Han was surprised, Leia had told him what Luke had relayed about their new son-in-law, but he'd reserved his judgement. The fact that Kylo understood Shyriiwook did quite a bit to soften him towards the kid. Now that he could see Kylo and observe his body language, he could use his limited Force-ability to read him. What he found made him feel a little unsure, the kid was dark, but he _wasn't_ evil, just like Luke said.

Leia was relived to see how Chewbacca broke the ice so easily with Rey. Maybe he could help mend what was broken.

* * *

An hour later saw Kylo sitting across from his father-in-law awaiting an informal interrogation. He had agreed to this. Knowing that it would upset his wife, he thought it best to get it over and done with as _quickly_ as possible.

"So, how did you meet my daughter?" Han asked evenly.

Kylo raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware this was _that_ type of interrogation. Besides, that's _Rey's_ story to tell."

Han nodded. "Alright then, mind telling me what happened to make my wife _stab_ you?"

Kylo sighed. "Apparently, she thought I was holding your daughter captive. _I_ though she'd come to take my wife away from me. So we fought, she won. Clear enough?" He said annoyed.

" _Relax_ kid, I just wanted to see if you'd be honest." Han said with a smirk.

Luke snickered from across the room. "Han, don't antagonize your son-in-law."

* * *

Chewie's lines were: (1)"we finally found you!" (2)"I see." (3)"Take care of her, or I will _find_ you."


	39. Chapter 39

\- Chapter 39✨

Rey spent part of the afternoon sparing with Finn, he was definitely getting better, though she still scored a few hits against him. But she tired more quickly these days, so She called a halt after only half an hour.

When she got back to the Room she shared with Kylo, her mother and Chewbacca were waiting for her. She sighed, well, she should get this over with. After all, she could have _killed_ Kylo outright, but she hadn't. And she'd had every reason to believe he was keeping her captive, or worse.

So yes, she understood, but she hadn't quite gotten over seeing her husband collapse, thinking he might be dead. It had easily been the _worst_ moment of her life thus far. If her mother could understand that, then maybe they could move forward.

"Acoooh rarcwo rooohu?" The Wookie rumbled, cheerfully.

Leia smiled, thank gods for Chewie, it was so much easier with him here.

"Chewie would like to know how you're doing, and so would I." Leia said, quietly.

Rey felt a bit sorry for her mother, from what her uncle had told her, her parents had been looking for her since she was five years old.

"I'm fine, I just got back from sparing practice." Rey answered, sitting down on the bed.

Leia nodded. "Your uncle told me you'd been trained, can I ask about that?"

"You can, what would you like to know?" Rey answered.

"What have you learned so far?" Leia asked.

"Well, I've actually learned most of what Kylo can teach me, he wasn't trained in the Light Side, so he has to rely on theory more than he'd like. From what he tells me, I've very nearly attained the same mastery of the force as any Jedi." Rey explained.

Leia blinked, it hadn't really come into focus until just now, but her son-in-law had gone against _everything_ he'd _ever_ been taught, and he'd done it to protect her daughter. The thought humbled her, _clearly_ what her daughter had with this boy was real.

"Rey, I'm so, _so_ sorry for what I did. If I'd only thought to look closer-"

"I _do_ appreciate your apology, and I _accept_ it, but Kylo is the one you hurt." Rey said calmly.

"I know, and I will apologize to him as soon as he gets back. But _you_ are my priority right now." Leia said.

There were tears in Rey's eyes, for so long, she'd wanted a mother. Now here she was. She tentatively reached out, hugging her mother.

Chewie rumbled his approval, patting Rey on the shoulder.

Then Rey remembered, she should probably tell her mother that she was expecting. She took a deep breath and braced herself.

"Mother, I'm expecting." She said in a rush.


	40. Chapter 40

\- Chapter 40✨

Leia's eyes widened, then she looked worried. "I'm going to be a grandmother? How far along are you? Have you been to a doctor yet?"

Rey was relived, she'd been half convinced that her parents would be upset. But apparently she'd been wrong. All she felt from her mother was worry, and a little spark of joy.

"I'm just about three months along, as near as we can figure. I haven't been to a doctor yet, that's part of why we were coming here, to join the resistance. We thought we'd be safe here." Rey explained.

The door opened, and Kylo walked in. He was, of course surprised to see Leia and Chewbacca. But judging from Rey's mood, she'd begun patching things up with her mother.

He walked over to his wife and kissed her gently on the cheek.

Rey blushed slightly, smiling at her husband. "My mother came to speak to us." She said, giving her mother an opening to apologize.

Kylo sat down on the bed next to his wife. "So I see." He said, turning to look at Leia. "I hope you are well, General Solo."

Leia nodded. "I'm very well, thank you. But please, call me Leia. Unless of course, we're speaking in an official capacity." She felt her daughter's love for this boy, and his love for her, it did a _great_ deal to put her at ease with the situation.

"First of all, I'd like to apologize to you Kylo. I was careless with the situation, and I should have looked deeper. I went off half-cocked, and that was reckless, and short-sighted of me." Leia said, looking pensive.

Kylo nodded. "I accept your apology, and I _do_ understand why you did what you did. Your brother tells me that Rey was abducted as a child and you've been looking for her ever since. You _finally_ found her, and there _I_ was acting like an _idiot_. I too, should have read deeper into the situation." He said, reservedly but not unkindly.

Leia could have sagged with relief, but she kept her composure. "Thank you, Kylo. It's a relief to hear that."

Chewie rumbled his agreement.

"Rey tells me that she's expecting, congratulations. I'm happy for you both." Leia said, with a tight smile, doing her best to set aside her reservations and be happy for her daughter.

But Kylo felt That. "But you still have reservations about me, which I understand."

Leia sighed. "To be honest, I _do_. But, you _clearly_ love my daughter. She seems very happy with you, and that's all I want for her."


	41. Chapter 41

\- Chapter 41✨

After her mother's apology, Rey felt _so_ much more at ease. She hadn't realized how on-edge she'd been until now. Her strange fatigue seemed to have vanished in the last week or so, much to her relief. But just now it seemed to have returned with an absolute vengeance.

She yawned, getting up from the chair she'd been curled up in, tugging off her boots and heading for the bed. Kylo was working on his Datapad, making a detailed report on the First Order for the Resistance. She heard the soft tic-tic-tic of typing as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Half an hour later, when enough of the report was done to justify a break, Kylo stood up, stretching a bit as he did. _Where is Rey?_ _Oh, she's asleep, she probably needs it._

Picking up his Datapad from the desk, he padded over to the bed. Pulling off his boots, he sat down beside his sleeping wife, gently kissing her soft cheek. She stirred, but didn't wake, mumbling something in her sleep. He smiled softly, and got back to work on his report.

* * *

By the time she woke up, it was early evening. Kylo was sitting beside her, still typing away on his Datapad. "How long was I out?" She asked.

He felt her wake and set the Datapad on the bedside table, turning to her. "About four hours, clearly you _needed_ the rest." He said, leaning down to kiss her.

She gladly kissed him back, running her slender fingers through his hair. After a long moment she broke the kiss. "Kylo, you don't feel _trapped_ here do you?"

He blinked. _Where did that come from?_ He wondered. "What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

She looked away. "These are people you fought against, for _years_. It can't be _easy_ for you to be here."

"Rey, if you're trying to compare _this_ to what I put you through when you were captive, I will _not_ be happy. Yes, it's strange, even _awkward_ being here. But there is _very_ little I would not do to keep you safe." He said, kissing her again.

* * *

The next morning, Kylo woke to find Rey facing away from him, which of course, gave him _ideas_. She looked so soft and beautiful lying there, he began to gently kiss and nip at the soft skin of her neck. He felt her wake and heard a soft gasp from his wife, which only spurred him on.

Rey woke to feel a soft kiss pressed to her neck from behind, followed by a gentle nip that made her shiver. Then she felt him move down kissing her shoulders, then back up again to her neck.

He turned her around, catching her soft lips in a deep kiss.

She kissed him back, feeling his hands slide down to her waist, pressing her body flush against his.

"You, are _far_ to lovely for your own good." He said, hearing her giggle. He kissed his way down to her shoulders, and back up, until he was kissing her soft lips again. She moaned softly, and of course he took advantage of that to deepen the kiss.

* * *

Later as she lay drowsing, almost asleep in his arms, he gently kissed her temple, pulling her close. She stirred, curling her body around him.

"I love you, my knight." She whispered sleepily.

"I love you too, my starlight." He said, kissing her cheek, but she was already dreaming.


	42. Chapter 42

\- Chapter 42✨

Months later Rey and her parents had made considerable progress in mending things between then. Her mother was really a very kind women, and she had a strength to her that Rey felt she'd never match. Her Father was an interesting person. He was _completely_ in love with his ship, which was typical of most good pilots. He also had a dry, snarky sense of humor, much like her own. She had to admit, it was _wonderful_ to have parents.

Her fears about the way people would treat her husband proved to be mostly unfounded. People seemed to keep their distance, yes, but they were _respectful_. She couldn't blame them for being hesitant. After all, Kylo had spent most of his life crafting a terrifying persona. He'd cast aside his helmet and usually wore grey instead of black now, but he was still a tall, imposing presence.

* * *

Kylo, Luke and Finn usually met up in the late afternoon to spar. Luke won most of the time, but Kylo was nearly as skilled as he was. Finn was still learning, but he'd come a long way, and wasn't nearly as easy to beat as he had been just weeks ago.

Rey tended to watch, even if she couldn't join in now, she could still learn by watching. If she were honest, she'd have to admit that she liked watching her husband spar. He was very graceful, and _very_ attractive when he fought.

* * *

That evening after dinner, she sat up on the bed reading yet _another_ article about babies. She didn't _mind_ all the reading, but _honestly_ , no one seemed to agree on _anything_! It was beginning to annoy her. She sighed, putting down her Datapad and placing her hands on her stomach. _"Hello, little one."_ She sent through the Force, closing her eyes. A moment later she was surprised to feel an answer, well, sort of. She felt a sense of confusion and then curiosity, but nothing very defined beyond that.

Rey opened her eyes. "Did you feel that?!" She asked her husband, excitedly.

Kylo had a soft smile on his face. "I did, she _answered_ you." He remarked, gently touching her stomach.

Rey winced feeling a particularly hard kick from the baby, hitting her square in the ribs. It didn't hurt _that_ badly, but was still quite uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" He asked, noticing her wince.

"Huh? Oh, yes, she's just kicking a bit more than usual tonight." She answered.

He leaned down. "Young lady, be _nice_ to your poor mother." He deadpanned, gently caressing the swell of her stomach.

Rey giggled, taking his face in her hands. "How did I get so lucky as to find you?" She asked smiling.

"That's very sweet, but I'm afraid the truth is _rather_ the reverse." He said, kissing her. Where he'd be without her, he shuddered to think.

She kissed him back, happy just to be there in his arms.

* * *

Back at Starkiller base, Snoke searched for the means to destroy his former apprentice. Mind Ripping had had been a bad idea, he'd let his anger get in the way of his plans. He would not be so foolish again. He knew where they were of course, and that the girl was carrying the boy's child now. Spies were useful that way.

 _Perhaps- yes, that could be the key. If I have the girl killed once she delivers, the boy will again be vulnerable, making it an easy matter to lead him into a trap. With both of them dead, I can claim the child, and raise it as I see fit._ The creature smiled in the dim light, soon he would have a new, even more powerful apprentice.


	43. Chapter 43

\- Chapter 43✨

Months later Rey woke to a gentle kiss from her husband. She smiled and kissed him back. Wrapping her arms around his neck.

When they broke the kiss he gently ran his hands over the swell of her stomach, caressing it. He felt the baby kick, and he smiled, leaning down to kiss his wife again.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was furious to discover what the creature known as Snoke planed to do to his granddaughter and her family. Bad enough that he'd used the force to play at creating life, but now that- that _thing_ planed to kill his granddaughter and rip apart her family?! No, _no_ this would _not_ happen! He would tell his son, and _damn_ the rules on non-interference!

* * *

Luke was asleep when his father's Force-ghost appeared.

"My son, your niece, and her family are in grave danger."

Luke woke up, startled. "Father? What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

Anakin sighed. "My son, do you remember what I told you the emperor did to your mother?"

"He killed her, and used her death to trap you." Luke answered.

"Yes, and _worse_ , he knew you and your sister lived. His plan was to have one of you at his side once I was gone. No doubt he would have continued this cycle if he'd been allowed to."

Now Luke was really confused. "But the emperor's _dead_ , what does this have to do with Rey and Kylo?"

Anakin looked slightly ashamed. "Before my death I trained someone, that is why the First Order exists."

Luke nodded. "Yes, I know about the inquisitors, but they're gone."

Anakin shook his head. "They are _not_. The last inquisitor escaped and founded the Knights of Ren. Now he plans to kill my granddaughter as the emperor killed your mother, and draw her husband into a trap. He will do this so that he can claim their child as an apprentice. You, and your sister must _stop_ him!"

Luke felt sick, he loved his niece, she _didn't_ deserve to die in childbirth like his mother had! And Kylo, he didn't deserve to suffer like Anakin! He felt a pulse of rage. _I will stop this, no matter what it takes._

"Father, Leia and I _will_ stop this. Thank you for warning us."

Anakin nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Anakin smirked. _Snoke, you have no_ _idea_ _what you've just called down upon your head. You will_ _not_ _destroy that boy,_ _or_ _my granddaughter. Neither will you have the chance to corrupt their child._


	44. Chapter 44

\- Chapter 44✨

She'd just passed the eight and a half month mark in her pregnancy, when Rey woke up to the most painful cramp she'd ever experienced. As if someone had put her whole lower body in a vice. She'd had cramps for the last few weeks but this was _ridiculous_! Then she remembered what she'd been trying to forget for the last month and a half. The thought of that thing getting his hands on her baby _terrified_ her. She started to shake with fear.

Kylo woke to feel his wife's fear and a distant sense of her pain. _The baby! I have to get her to the medcenter!_ "Rey, I need you to take a deep breath and try and calm down. I know you're scared, but I'm right here with you." He said, holding her close, and stroking her hair.

She did what he asked, and immediately felt better. At least emotionally, her whole lower half still hurt like _hell_.

* * *

Once he'd gotten his wife to the medcenter, Kylo got on the com and alerted her parents, her uncle and Finn.

Leia was the first to arrive, Han trailing after her. Chewie was already there as he'd been needed to carry Rey to the medcenter in the first place.

Luke showed up with Finn following a moment later. The Doctor wasn't pleased to have the room so crowded, but considering who the said 'crowd' consisted of, he couldn't very well complain. He was relived when all but two of them left.

* * *

Leia watched her daughter, and son-in-law, she'd been so _wrong_ about him. Seeing how well he treated her daughter over the months she'd known him, made her so grateful that someone loved her little girl that much. Her brother held her hand, knowing how worried she was, that creature would try and kill Rey tonight! Yes, they'd been warned, and yes they'd figured out how to counter it, but it still _scared_ her. This was how her _mother_ had died!

* * *

Rey lay on the bed leaning back into her husband's arms. Perfectly comfortable, at least between contractions. She grunted as another contraction hit her. As it subsided she felt her husband kiss her temple, whispering how well she was doing, and how it would be over soon.

Once things had finally progressed enough for the doctor to give Rey something for the pain, and to speed up her labor, she was so exhausted, almost like- She felt the world fade out for a moment, and felt something pulled away from her.

* * *

It was the most difficult thing Kylo had ever done, feeling his former master begin to use a Force-drain on his wife, and doing _nothing_. But the bastard _had_ to believe himself unobserved, or he would simply retreat and try it again later. The moment he felt Rey's presence begin to dim he reached out and with Luke and Leia's help, he turned the Force-drain back on Snoke locking it in place so the monster could _never_ use it again.

* * *

Rey survived, much to everyone's relief. Though the birth _wasn't_ easy for her, and the doctor recommended a permanent contraceptive, as he felt going through childbirth again could be harmful to Rey's health. Kylo had to agree, as much as he already loved the tiny baby girl in his arms, risking his wife's health for _any_ reason sounded like the _hight_ of stupidity to him.

The baby was the most beautiful thing either of her parents had ever seen. She had her father's fair complexion, black hair and dark eyes, though in all other respects she looked like her mother. They named her Stel, a shortened version of the name Stella, and it seemed to fit her perfectly.


	45. Chapter 45

\- Chapter 45✨

Leia adored her granddaughter. Her job as leader of the resistance kept her very busy, but somehow she still found time to spend with the baby. It reminded her why she'd joined the rebellion, and why she'd stayed on to lead the resistance.

Han was quite smitten with little Stel too, though he claimed that he was: to young and gorgeous to be called 'Grampa' just yet. Which made his wife roll her eyes. Rey actually thought it was funny.

* * *

Caring for a baby was a lot of work, more than Rey or her husband had realized. But they weren't alone, her family helped where they could. It also helped that Stel was a baby who slept a lot, and didn't have colic. Though like all baby's she had moments where she wore her parents ragged.

* * *

Kylo was _amazed_ by just how much he loved his little Stel. Of course he'd _known_ that he would love her, how could he _not_ love something that was part of his wife? But his little girl was absolutely _perfect_. Even on the rare occasion that she wouldn't stop crying. Though that _was_ quite annoying.

* * *

Three months later the baby's crying woke her parents, and of course it _would_ be at 3:00am. Kylo let out an annoyed sigh. Of _course_ Stel would wake up when it was _his_ turn to get up with her. She couldn't _possibly_ sleep like she had last night. Still, it wasn't something he could ignore, so he got up and quietly padded over to the baby's room.

He smiled seeing Stel reach out to him with her tiny hands, and carefully picked her up wrapping her in a blanket. As he'd suspected, she didn't need to be changed, so she must be hungry. "And what have you to say for yourself young lady?" He said softly, gently tapping the baby's nose. She scrunched her tiny face, fussing. "Oh I _see_ , no remorse at _all_? All right then, let's get you to your mother." He said, gently cuddling the baby and kissing her downy head.

Rey woke up the moment the baby started crying, she couldn't quite help it. She grumbled, as she felt Kylo leave the bed. Then she sat up to wait. At least she didn't have to actually get up, that was something. She yawned, feeling her husband sit down on the bed beside her.

He gently kissed Rey's cheek, handing the baby to her.

" _You_ , little one, are _very_ lucky you're so cute." She said kissing the baby's forehead.

* * *

Back at Starkiller base, Snoke was preparing to send an assassin to kill his former apprentice, and his wife, if possible. He was _not_ about to be thwarted again.


	46. Chapter 46

\- Chapter 46✨

Over the few months Rey and her husband continued to built a life together. As soon as Rey had recovered from her pregnancy, she became active again, and to no one's surprise, she began formal training to become a mechanic. She was surprised how much there was to learn but quite enjoyed it anyway. The 14 years she'd her life she'd spent scavenging abandoned ships served her well, as she already knew much of the basics, and even a good bit of the more advanced things.

* * *

Kylo did a great deal to help the Resistance, of course he didn't know _all_ the First Order's vulnerabilities, but he knew enough to hurt them. It took a good bit of time to set it all down, but that did help excise some of his anger towards his former master.

That done he had to consider what he could offer the Resistance long-term. It was a strange question, all he'd ever been good for in the past was intimidation and killing. Eventually he realized that he _did_ in fact have something important to offer the Resistance. He could teach them how to counter the Knights of Ren. They fought dirty, and the Resistance would need any advantage they could get.

* * *

The Yinchorri assassin that Snoke had hired was closing in on his targets. It hadn't been easy to track down the location of the Resistance base, but with the right contacts, he'd finally managed it. Good thing too, this job was getting to be more trouble then it was worth.

* * *

Rey tended to spend her days off with Stel, though occasionally she'd meet up with Finn to spar, if she could talk Chewie into watching the baby. Which she usually could.

* * *

Finn wasn't concerned when Rey was late to meet up for sparing, but then something changed. He felt a presence, and heard a voice. _"She's in danger! go! Now!"_ He didn't hesitate, he got up and ran for all he was worth.

* * *

Kylo was working with a student when he felt panic from his wife. She was scared, and angry. He halted the lesson and got to her as quickly as he could.

When he did, he was almost too late. Rey lay bleeding from a wound in her side. "Rey!" He cried falling to his knees beside her.

She opened her eyes as he laid her head on his lap. "Kylo, it was a Yinchorri, he took the baby!" She said as tears slid down her cheeks.

"I'll get her back, I swear it." He whispered, kissing away her tears.

She looked up at him sadly. "I don't think I'm going to survive this, I- I love you."

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't you _dare_ leave me!" He said with an edge of despair in his voice.

The Dark Side was useless for healing, and anyone who might have been able to save her was out on a mission except- _"FINN! GET OVER HERE_ _NOW_ _!"_

"I'm right here, no need to shout." Came Finn's voice from the doorway.

Kylo turned. "Finn! She's dying! Help her!"

Finn knelt beside Rey, placing his hand over her wound and concentrating, as Luke had taught him. He felt her bleeding stop, and the tissues knit together. He couldn't heal her wound completely, but he did manage to save her life.


	47. Chapter 47

\- Chapter 47✨

Anakin was beside himself with fury, his granddaughter had almost died! If he hadn't caught that boy's attention that Yinchorri would have succeeded in killing her! He would find a way to hurt Snoke _himself_ For this.

* * *

Kylo knew he had one chance to save his daughter, but he couldn't do it alone. He would need someone who could walk silently through the forest, and be totally unobserved. He would need Chewbacca.

* * *

Rage would be a fair assessment of Chewbacca's reaction to what had happened, and he was only too happy to go hunting Yinchorri.

* * *

The Yinchorri trudged through the forest, that damn baby hadn't stopped screaming since he'd put a vibrio blade through her mother. He grumbled trying to ignore the crying infant. he heard a slight rustle behind him, which made him turn. _Ah, my other target, right on schedule._ He thought facing Kylo.

"If you put my daughter down now, I will offer you a quick death." Kylo hissed.

The Yinchorri laughed. "I'll pass, thanks."

Kylo smirked. "Very well."

Suddenly the Yinchorri felt something behind him, he turned to see Chewbacca standing there, a snarl on his face.

"Ah rasc whooao coo scworcoaahwwhuan rac scro wwrcahwowhwa, ahao ohahanan rhwo scro _akanworachurcwo_ aooo rcahwa aoacwo rrraanrakro ooww rooohu!"

The Yinchorri paled. _No, not a Wookie!_

Chewie growled, grabbing the Yinchorri's shoulder and crushing it, causing him to drop the baby. But Chewbacca was prepared for that, catching Stel easily, he handed her to her father. Then he turned back to the Yinchorri, who was trying to run.

"Rooohu acrahowo whoo acoowhoorc, ah ohahanan _wawocaorcooro_ rooohu, oahurh aoacahwoww!" Chewie snarled as he caught the Yinchorri, ripping off the assassin's arms, and snapping his neck soon after.

"Thank you Chewbacca." Kylo said, quietly.

Chewie nodded. "Rooohu'rcwo ohwoanoaooscwo, aoacrawhor rooohu wwoorc rrahhoahwhrr scwo aoacwo ooakakoorcaohuwhahaoro aooo akhuwhahcac aoacraao raccraccahwh."

Kylo nodded, heading back to the base. His wife needed him.

When he made it back to base, he headed straight to the medcenter. Rey floated inside a bacta tank, her eyes shut. He placed his hand on the tank, closing his eyes. He'd almost lost them both, and it terrified him. His beautiful wife had almost been _murdered_ , and his precious baby girl had nearly been taken away!

kylo sat down beside the Bacta tank, he would be there when she woke up.

* * *

Chewie's lines were:

(1) I am not so merciful as my friend. It will be my _pleasure_ to rid the galaxy of you.

(2) You have no honor, i will _destroy_ you, cub thief!

(3) You're welcome, thank you for giving me the opportunity to punish that assassin.


	48. Chapter 48

\- Chapter 48✨

Two days later Rey woke up. It was the middle of the night, the lights in the medcenter were dimmed. She was disoriented at first, then she remembered what had happened and started to panic.

Kylo woke to hear frantic knocking coming from the bacta tank.

 _She's awake! Thank gods!_

He quickly alerted the night staff and retrieved Stel from the portable bassinet she'd been sleeping in since he mother was injured. He brought the baby over to the bacta tank so that Rey could see her.

She immediately relaxed, seeing that her daughter was there and safe. Once she was out of the tank and had cleaned herself off, she spent the next few hours curled up with her husband, holding her daughter, reassuring herself that little Stel was safe.

* * *

The next morning the young family was back in their quarters. The only evidence of the wound that had nearly taken Rey's life was a thin, white line that ran down her right side.

* * *

She woke up in her husband's arms, noticing the pinched expression on his face. She pressed herself closer to him and reached up to kiss the side of his mouth.

He woke, gently tilting her face up, kissing her, and holding her close as though she'd disappear the moment he let go.

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that again. I- I _can't_ lose you." He whispered, stroking her hair.

"My poor knight, I'm so sorry you had to find me like that." Rey said, reaching over to stroke his cheek.

He relaxed, leaning into her touch. "I love you, my sweet, beautiful wife." He said covering her hand with his and kissing her palm.

"I love you too, my wonderful, gorgeous husband." She said, leaning over to kiss him.

He returned her kiss almost urgently, having her almost die in his arms had been the _worst_ moment of his life thus far. He _needed_ her, to remind himself that she was still there, that he _hadn't_ lost her.

Rey shivered feeling him kiss her neck and slide his hands up from her waist to more- _interesting_ places. She was more than happy to ease his lingering fear and worry. Hopefully the baby would sleep until seven this morning, and not interrupt them.

* * *

The baby slept till eight, much to her parents relief. Thought that could have been because she'd been woken up in the middle of the night.

* * *

Later as Rey lay asleep in his arms, Kylo kissed her soft cheek, pulling her closer. He knew what he had to do, he had to find and _kill_ his former master. Until he did, the bastard would keep trying to kill them _both_. He would need to plan this carefully, everything he cared about _depended_ on it.

* * *

Yeah, seven month old babies do not _ever_ sleep till eight in the morning. But I felt bad for Rey and Kylo. Lol


	49. Chapter 49

\- Chapter 49✨

Rey's parents and uncle were _horrified_ when they returned and were told what had happened. She was a bit embarrassed by all the attention, but it _was_ nice that they cared enough to worry about her.

Finn was just glad that Rey had survived, he'd seen people _die_ from less serious wounds.

Kylo was surprised when Leia hugged him, and thanked him. He hadn't done _anything_ but what he'd had to. _Finn_ was the one who'd saved Rey's life, and _Chewbacca_ was the reason he'd been able to get Stel back from that- _lizard_. Of corse she hugged and thanked _them_ too.

Stel, as always, was an adorable baby who commanded the attention of all the adults around her. Leia and Han offered to take care of her for a few days, and _more_ than that if necessary, so that Rey could have some down-time to finish recovering.

Rey accepted the offer, though not without a bit of hesitation. She'd hardly let the baby out of her _sight_ since she woke up in the medcenter. But they _were_ her parents, and she did felt a bit run down from her ordeal.

* * *

After a few weeks, Rey had completely recovered, much to the relief of all concerned. But something was _wrong_ , Kylo had been hiding something lately, and it _worried_ her. She sensed he was planing something, and she suspected that it had to do with his former master.

He was, in fact planing to confront Snoke, and _soon_. The longer his former master was alive, that more likely it was that bastard would try to destroy his family _again_. That was _completely_ unacceptable. He would have to leave, and the thought pained him. Here, he had people who _loved_ him, and _needed_ him, but he couldn't involve anyone else in this.

He knew only too well what it was like to grow up without a family, and he would _not_ doom his daughter to that. If he was killed, she would have her mother _and_ her mother's family. She would grow to be a kind, beautiful young women, someone he'd be _proud_ to call his daughter. He'd seen it through the Force, and hoped that he'd be there to see it in person.

* * *

One afternoon Kylo meditated, on the crystals in his lightsaber, leaching out the darkness that caused their fiery red color. It took only a few hours, and when he activated his lightsaber again, the blade shone a bright, silvery-white. That done, he found a few pieces of flimsi and wrote two letters, one to his wife, and the other to his daughter, in case he was killed. He hid the letters beneath the drawer in his desk, if Rey found them too soon, she would _never_ allow him to do what he knew he _must_.

* * *

Far away at Starkiller base, Snoke was preparing an assault, he would go _himself_ , in person, to destroy his former apprentice, _and_ his wife. He would raise their child himself, training her in the Dark Side of the Force. Then he would have a _new_ apprentice, and all would be as it _should_.


	50. Chapter 50

\- Chapter 50✨

A few days later Kylo woke up earlier than usual, his wife asleep at his side. He reached out with the Force, using it to keep her asleep, the effect would last less than an hour, so he had to move quickly. It was a very basic, _harmless_ trick, but he _hated_ to use it on her. She would, no doubt be _furious_ , and he wouldn't blame her.

He got up, and dressing quickly, he retrieved the two letters he'd written from beneath the desk drawer, setting them on the bed-side table. Then, leaning over, he gently kissed his wife goodbye. "I love you." He whispered, a pained look on his face.

The baby was, thankfully, still asleep. He watched his daughter sleep, if he died, she would never know him at all. Better _that_ , than whatever Snoke had planned for her. But it _hurt_ , it hurt so _much_ to leave, knowing he might _never_ see his wife or daughter again.

* * *

Rey woke up nearly an hour later and _immediately_ knew something was wrong. For one thing, she hadn't woken up alone since that night in the cave. For another, she couldn't sense Kylo's presence _anywhere_. She got up, and as she did, she noticed the pieces of flimsi on the bed-side table. She picked up one of them, and was _horrified_.

 _My Starlight,_

 _You might never forgive me, but I hope you know, that I would never have left unless I had to. You've made my life worth living, and I cannot sit idly by and wait for you to be killed, or our daughter to be taken from us. I must destroy Snoke, or neither of you will ever be safe. If I survive this, I will come back to you as quickly as I can._

 _Your husband,_

 _Kylo_

Tears ran down her face as she set the letter down. As _furious_ as she was, she _understood_ his reasoning, how could she _not_? If the situation were reversed, she _knew_ she'd have done the same thing. The baby woke, crying. Rey went to her daughter and picked her up, cuddling her. _Please, please, let him come back to me._ She thought desperately.

* * *

Nearly a week and a half later, Snoke sensed his former apprentice approaching. Did the foolish boy _really_ hope to best him?!

* * *

After he landed, Kylo waited until nightfall, and carefully snuck into the base. As he rounded the corner, approaching Snoke's personal quarters, he paused. This was all a little _too_ easy. _This is a trap._ He realized, as he sensed the other Knights of Ren around him in the dark.

"You should not have come back, _Kylo_." Said Ulic Ren, stepping from the shadows.

"Tell me, what would _you_ have done Ulic? Would you have _killed_ the women you loved, like a _good_ little fanatic?!" Kylo snapped.

Ulic took a step back, surprised to hear just _why_ his once-friend had defected. But he wouldn't be swayed, Kylo had turned traitor, and traitors had to _die_.


	51. Chapter 51

\- Chapter 51✨

Ulic Ren took a step forward, brandishing his tall, phrik axe. He ripped off his helmet, to reveal his face, familiar green eyes glared. " _Traitor_! You were always _soft_ , I should have _known_ you'd defect for something as _weak_ as _love_." Ulic taunted.

Kylo glared at his once-friend. "Weak? _Hardly_ , but then, _you'll_ never know, _will_ you?" Kylo hissed, igniting his lightsaber. The silvery-white glow illuminating the darkness.

The Knights of Ren all took a step back, Kylo had been their leader, and though they now followed Ulic, many of them were uncertain. If Snoke had indeed ordered Kylo to kill the women he loved, then who was to say that their _own_ wife or lover wouldn't be next?

Then Teric Ren, the youngest Knight spoke up. "Ulic, maybe we should listen to him, if he can prove-"

Ulic turned with a snarl on his face. "You will speak when _spoken_ to!" He snapped.

Kylo smirked, feeling the fear and worry coming off five of the six Knights of Ren. "As a matter of fact, I _can_ prove it. Anyone interested in the _truth_?" He asked.

Ulic was quickly losing control of the situation. His only hope was to let this play out. Surely Kylo was _lying_ , and wouldn't be able to prove a _damn_ thing. "Show us then, show us your _proof_." He snarled.

Kylo nodded, pulling out a tiny, portable holocorder, he activated it.

Snoke's image appeared and began to speak: _"I have begun to doubt your loyalty boy. Therefore you will kill the girl, and bring her body to me, as proof that I am wrong."_

Five of the Knights of Ren were _shocked_ and _appalled_ , how could Snoke have _done_ such a thing?! Where would it end? Would _they_ be asked to do the same horrible thing to their own wife or lover?

Ulic nearly dropped his axe, this _had_ to be a trick!.

Kylo turned off the holocorder, satisfied that he'd destroyed any trust his former companions had in the First Order's leader.

Ulic recovered his composer. "Be that as it may, your duty was to _obey_ our master. _Not_ to run off with the first women to show interest in you!"

He lifted his axe to charge, and was immediately cut down by the other Knights of Ren. "Bastard." Spat Teric, as he stood over Ulic's body.

Kylo could hardly believe he'd turned the situation around like that. Surely it couldn't be _that_ easy? But apparently it _was_. The Knights of Ren were all afraid for their loved ones, and rightly so! He could feel that very clearly.

"I advise _all_ of you to get your families out of here _immediately_. None of us were ever _anything_ but puppets for the First Order, they do not _deserve_ your loyalty." Kylo was pleased to see them leave, going to protect their families. _That might be the first decent thing they've ever done as a group._ He mused, stepping through the door to Snoke's quarters.

Snoke stood at the window, hands clasped behind every his back. He turned to Kylo looking mournful. "My boy, I have done you a _terrible_ wrong, come back to us, and I will see that your family is protected." He lied.

"Do _not_ speak of my family again! All you've _ever_ done is _lie_ to me!" Kylo snarled, taking a fighting stance and lifting his lightsaber


	52. Chapter 52

\- Chapter 52✨

Snoke snarled. "Ungrateful _brat_! We will see how long your defiance lasts!" He hissed, pulling aside a curtain. Behind it was Rey, she was bound to the wall, unconscious.

Kylo gasped. _No, NO! She can't be here!_

"Foolish creature, she thought she could _protect_ you by killing me." Snoke laughed, ignoring the apocalyptic look of rage on Kylo's face.

"Get. _Away_. From. Her." Kylo snarled, advancing.

"I think _not_ , you _love_ this women. So I am safe as long as she is in my power." Snoke said smugly, holding a long, sharp claw at Rey's throat.

If he did nothing, his beautiful wife would _die_. Kylo's mind raced, desperately looking for a way to save her.

Then suddenly, Snoke's finger was bent violently backwards, shattering the bone. "You should have _listened_ to him Snoke." Snarled Anakin, as he appeared.

Snoke shrieked in pain, and then he laughed. "Vader, how _nice_ of you to join us. If only you were _alive_ , you might _actually_ be a threat to me."

Anakin smirked. "Perhaps, but then, I don't _need_ to be a threat to you. Someone _else_ can play that part."

Suddenly Snoke felt the heat of a plasma blade on his neck, and knew that Kylo had taken advantage of his distraction.

"How _dare_ you! Step _away_ from me boy!" Snoke shrieked.

"Beg me, _beg_ me to spare your pitiful life." Kylo hissed.

"You- you won't kill me, I _created_ you!" Snoke croaked, fearfully.

"Oh, I _will_." Kylo said, gutting the monster with his lightsaber.

He ran to his wife, and never saw the red glow that tried to emerge from Snoke's body, only to be snuffed out by an ethereal, glowing hand.

Once he'd gotten her down, he wrapped her in his cloak. Holding her close, he tried to wake her. But her awareness had retreated down into the deep reaches of her mind. She was still there, but she was hiding, protecting herself. He gently kissed her temple, and carried her back to his ship. It would be better if she woke somewhere safe.

* * *

Once they'd left the First Order far behind, Kylo made his way from the cockpit to the small bunk in the rear of the ship. He'd hoped that she would wake up on her own, but that wasn't happening. So he lay down beside her and closed his eyes, gently pressing a hand to her cheek.

* * *

She stirred, shivering. She'd been having such a strange dream, that Kylo was at the end of a long hallway, calling to her, asking her to follow his voice. Then she opened her eyes, and she saw her husband laying beside her. It hadn't been a dream at all.


	53. Chapter 53

\- Chapter 53✨

He felt her wake, and opened his eyes. He wanted to yell and _shake_ her. Though obviously he _wouldn't_. She'd been through enough without him adding to it, so he calmed himself and gently kissed her. Holding her close and stroking her hair.

As she kissed him back, she remembered how reckless she'd been, and she pulled away, tears running down her cheeks. She'd been so _stupid_ , what had she been _thinking_?! Of _course_ she'd been caught!

She tried to turn away, but he didn't let her. He caught her chin and gently kissed away her tears. "Rey, my sweet starlight, _tell_ me what happened." He asked, stroking her cheek.

After a moment she was calm enough to answer. "I couldn't- I _couldn't_ let you go, and I knew where you were going. So I got there first. I thought I could talk you out of it, and we could go home. But they _caught_ me." She admitted.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked, sounding worried.

She shook her head. "No, but they _would_ have." She answered, shuddering.

He pulled her closer, kissing her. "I _should_ be angry, but then, so should _you_. Shall we call it a draw?" He asked.

She huffed. "I guess so, but don't _ever_ pull that 'lone hero' crap again." She warned, gently swatting his shoulder.

He arched an eyebrow. "I believe my sentiments are quite the same. If I do something stupid, don't _ever_ follow me." He retorted.

She sighed. "That's fair- Oh _gods_ , my family's gonna be so _pissed_." She realized.

He snickered. "Yes, I believe they will, probably at _both_ of us."

* * *

Her family _was_ upset, but not as much as she'd feared. Apparently they'd _all_ been quite reckless in their youth. There _were_ a few lectures, mostly from her mother and her uncle. But that didn't bother her, it just meant they cared.

* * *

Both Rey and Kylo were relived to be back with their daughter. Rey's family had of course taken _excellent_ care of her. But she'd been fussy, and upset without her parents. Like most babies her age.

* * *

The First Order fell five years after Snoke's death. Rumor was, that the former Knights of Ren had turned on the Order, destroying it from the inside. Kylo thought that was hilariously ironic. In fact he'd helped them to coordinate their attacks with the Resistance, making them all the more effective.

After that, some of them joined the Resistance, hunting down the remnants of the Order. While others left the galaxy altogether, taking their families beyond the outer rim.

* * *

Years later, a new Jedi Order arose, and Finn was one of it's founders.

* * *

Just as her father had foreseen, Stel grew to be a kind, beautiful young women. Someone _both_ of her parents were proud to call their daughter.

The End


End file.
